Reality of Life
by sea-singer
Summary: [COMPLETE] IYKAG. She was a normal girl, had a younger brother, a mom, and a grandpa, just like mostly everyone. She lived in a house however, unlike mostly everyone, she lived in a shrine, her father was dead, and was the bearer of awesome powers.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the light coloured curtains in Kagome's room. It was the first day of the new, and last, school year and she was not looking forward to it at all. Her best friend, Kikyou, had moved away at the beginning of last summer to Italy. And so far the prospect of making new friends seemed bleak. She didn't know anyone at the school because she had never bothered to make new friends she had always had Kikyou.  
  
"Mom! Where's my backpack? I had it by the stairs this morning!" Kagome yelled as she hopped down the hall pulling on her socks.  
  
"I put it by the door hunny!" Her mother called back." I thought it would be more convenient for you."  
  
Kagome picked up her backpack and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for school! On the first day too!" She yelled bye to her mom than was out the door.  
  
When she arrived at the school she checked in with the office to get her timetable. She had Math in the morning, then Social in the afternoon. "Ah, shit. I hate math! How am i supposed to do it this year?" Kagome said to herself. "I wish Kikyou was here than she could help me. She was so good at math."  
  
"Did I just here somebody say they hated math?" Kagome looked up. She was looking at a girl with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and prominent features.  
  
"Yes, you did." Kagome said forcefully, almost with a hint of anger. The dark haired girl laughed.  
  
"Yay! I'm not the only one who hates math! When do you have it?" She asked her cheeriness was almost overwhelming.  
  
"In the morning, first block. Quite possibly the worst place it could have been put!"  
  
"Really now? I also have it in the morning, now I have somebody to share my hatred with! The name's Sango, what's yours?" She asked stretching her hand out. Kagome grasped it laughing slightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." The exchange was awkward but good. The handshake was like a silent sealing of a friendship.  
  
"All right Kagome, lets go to class. I want to get this evil subject over with." Sango and Kagome walked into the class and sat at the back. This way they would be able to pay the least attention possible and not get in trouble as often. The teacher, who was standing at the front of the classroom, coughed slightly to gain the attention of the students.  
  
"Hello class. Today is the first day of the new school year and I don't want to get off to a bad start." The teacher went to the board and wrote her name down. "My name is Miss Keade and I will try to make math as fun as it can possibly be."  
  
"Like she'll be able to do that," Sango whispered to Kagome. The teacher turned around and looked at the pair.  
  
"What did you say Miss Sango?"  
  
"I said that you probably won't be able to make math fun. Its a stupid, boring subject with just about no purpose in life." All the kids nodded their heads in agreement. "And, the only reason I take math is because i'm forced too." A boy in the front turned around and looked at Sango, than raised his hand.  
  
"Miss Keade." The boy stood up.  
  
"Yes, Miroku?"  
  
"I just want to say that I totally agree with Sango, and that if I didn't have to be here i wouldn't." The boy, Miroku, sat down. The teacher nodded, she was completely unaffected by this.  
  
Kagome stood up and waited until the teacher acknowleged her. "Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I just want to say something to the class."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I want to ask them if we should put a challenge up to you."  
  
"What kind of challenge?"  
  
"If you can make math fun, for this term, we, the class, will pay you 100.00. But if you can't make the math class fun you have to pay the class 25 dollars each."  
  
Miroku raised his hand and added "Everyone in the class has to get good marks too. Or else it doesn't count."  
  
Miss Keade was silent for a minute than asked the class "If you like this idea and want it to happen raise your hand." Everybody in the class raised their hand except for one kid who was sleeping but he was woken up and he raised his hand. "Ok, it's a unanimous decsion. We will start it tomorrow. And I won't lose so get ready to pay up."  
  
Everybody in the class started laughing. "Sure, sure. You get ready to pay up Miss Keade."  
  
"See i'm winning already." The whole class groaned. Miss Keade laughed.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. When it opened the boy who had been sleeping, narrowed his eyes at the person standing in the door. "You," he said.  
  
==============  
  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own InuYasha even though i wish i did. 


	2. Chapter 2:Returning

Chapter 2:Returning  
  
Kagome, who had been looking at the boy, turned around. Her jaw dropped open and she stared in amazement. The person standing in the doorway to her class was the very same best friend who had moved away. "Kiky- Kik- Kikyou?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyou rushed over to the girl who had been her friend since kindergarten. The two hugged but Kikyou quickly pulled away.  
  
"Hello, Kikyou." Came a low muttering from the boy who was the first to note Kikyou's presence.  
  
Kikyou turned around, a look of shock fell on her face and she stuttered. " Kou-Koug-Kouga?" She couldn't believe who it was, her ex-boyfriend. "I thought you moved to China."  
  
"Well, it appears I moved to Japan now doesn't it?" He smirked and she glared at him uncompromisingly. Kagome looked at the boy who was now Kouga. She was slightly confused; this boy did not look anything like the sort of people Kikyou usually associated with.  
  
"How, do you know Kikyou?" Kagome asked placing emphasis on the word you.  
  
"We went out, until I moved. Was probably the biggest waste of my time." Kagome looked to Kikyou for confirmation. Kikyou's facial features were etched with anger and so Kagome knew it was true.  
  
"Kikyou, you went out with Kouga?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Kikyou stated angrily. "A waste of your time? More like a waste of mine. You are such a slob!" Everybody who had known Kikyou last year stared at her in astonishment. It was common knowledge that Kikyou had been the type to go out with jocks, and popular people. Kouga was the opposite, silent, reserved and almost grungy. She also had the reputation of being commitment shy. She never dated anyone for very long, however Kouga appeared to be the exception.  
  
"Wh-why did you?" Kagome asked, she was of course the most shocked out of all the kids.  
  
"Because I did. Now close your jaw before I glue it shut. You always were nosey."  
  
"I-I..." Kagome started to say something she always found it hard to tell Kikyou to stop being rude. "I was just trying to..." Another person walked into the room, people's attention shifted. It was a boy. He had long silver hair, dog ears, and amber colour eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3:Best Friends and Telling Off

Chapter 3: Best Friends and Telling Off The boy looked silently around the classroom. His eyes moved from face to face without much interest. He stepped into the classroom just as Miss Keade left. Kagome decided to break the silence.  
  
"Who are you? Where do you come from? How come I've never seen you before?" She said, sounding a lot more anxious then she wanted to. His eyes landed on Kagome, and she blushed. For some reason it felt like she had been discovered.  
  
"My name is InuYasha and I just moved here, very recently, from northern Japan." Kikyou snorted in an attempt to draw the attention back to herself. She loved being in the spot light and this guy was taking that away from her.  
  
"What a fruitcake." A few kids snickered at her comment when she turned back to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, nice outfit. Its really too bad that I wasn't there to watch you pick it up from some thrift shop." A few more kids started to laugh at the comments Kikyou was making and she smiled. Kagome tugged nervously at her new shirt, she thought it looked nice on her.  
  
FlashBack  
  
InuYasha sat listening to his mother read one of Kagome's mom's letters. He could hear his mother's voice clearly as she red. "Kagome's having problems at school. The children are picking on her and making fun of what she says. Even her best friend Kikyou does it. I've tried to get her to stop hanging out with Kikyou but she seems to think that without Kikyou she'd be nothing. She makes excuses for that horrible girl all the time."  
  
InuYasha's mom sighed. "I'll bet if you were there that you would make that girl feel like an idiot. Poor Kagome, she was always such a sweet girl."  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
His eyes looked away from Kagome and landed on Kikyou. "Let me guess you're Kikyou?" His voice was slightly louder then when he introduced himself.  
  
"Yes, and proud of it." She smirked. "So you've heard of me. I always knew I would be famous."  
  
"Not exactly, but let me tell you this." He said his eyebrow twitching slightly out of anger. Kikyou looked a tad bit confused.  
  
"Go ahead. I guess." InuYasha grinned slightly as he opened his mouth and all out yelled at her.  
  
"Kikyou, you are a selfish, little preppy bitch whore, and if I ever, and I mean EVER see you picking on any body that I know and is my friend I will personally lower you're coffin into the ground." Kikyou went pale and looked at a loss for words.  
  
"O-o-o-ok." She managed to stutter before her words found her again. "What a psycho!" The kids laughed slightly. "Making threats, I'm so scared. They should really screen who they let into these schools. The riff raff shouldn't be allowed in." InuYasha than turned around and stomped out of the classroom. Kikyou grinned and looked at Kagome narrowing her eyes. "Guess that means you, eh Kagome?" Kouga mumbled something in-between a yawn.  
  
"I guess he didn't like you very much Kikyou. I wonder why?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Kikyou shot him a death glare.  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you Kouga, cause I can tell the whole school things you do not want them to know. Like about your inability to seduce a drunk girl." Kagome looked at Kouga and then Kikyou and something snapped.  
  
"Kikyou! Why don't you just shut the hell up? No one cares about you or your stupid condescending jokes! I could tell the whole school every little embarrassing thing you've done since kindergarten!" Kikyou tried to interrupt her but Kagome was now on a roll. She wasn't sure where all this energy was coming from but she would not allow anyone to interrupt it. "And do you want to know what? I'm sick and tired of how you always put me down! So you can just go to hell. Taking a phrase from InuYasha, YOU'RE A PREPPY, BITCHY, EVIL, SLUTTY, WORSE FRIEND EVER WHORE! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE? WELL YOU WERE A CRAPPY FRIEND WHO NEVER EVER DEFENDED ME!" Kikyou looked shocked, but Kagome had a mixed expression of satisfaction and shock.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Kagome you look like a horse pack!" Laughed Kar.  
  
Kagome's eyes were watering as she looked at Kikyou. The girl was hoping, against any shred of common sense, that maybe Kikyou would defend her. She wasn't going to, she was too busy laughing.  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the raven tressed girl. "You just remember this Kagome Higurashi, when you have no friends and you come crawling back to me and begging me to be your best friend. We both know it will happen, you couldn't make friends if your life depended on it." She shouted back at Kagome in her most smug tone. Sango stepped in at this time deciding that this was the right time.  
  
"Actually Kikyou, she won't ever have to go crawling back to you, because I will be her best friend forever." she added to herself quietly, "I wouldn't want her not to be my best friend that was scary."  
  
"Really Sango? Do you mean it?" said Kagome, oblivious to what else Sango had said.  
  
"Yes of course I mean it." At that moment in time after all this stuff had gone on, Miss Keade who had been standing just outside the door for the whole 20 minute conversation, walked in and said  
  
"Hello, class we have a new student today and his name is InuYasha." InuYasha glared at everyone especially Kikyou and sat down a look of uncompromising anger on his face.  
  
Everybody in the class laughed and Miss Keade, pretending not to know what they were laughing at, started laughing too. The bell rang for 15-minute break and everybody went outside.  
  
InuYasha started walking up to Kagome, he was about to tell her something important when Sango and Miroku, who had a huge handprint on both sides of his face, started talking to her first. He sighed than went over to the bench to think of another time to say it.  
  
============== 


	4. Chapter 4: Married

Chapter 4: Married  
  
Miroku and Sango walked off after telling Kagome about a joke they had heard. Miroku, not being a very fast learner went to grab Sango's butt. Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome. He was full of confidence but when she looked up at her he felt nervous. She smiled and called his name. He looked down and decided against telling her what he had to say.  
  
"Kagome.... I need to talk to you. Privately," he said noticing that Sango and Miroku were coming back. Kagome blushed slightly, a little confused.  
  
"Sure but what is it InuYasha?" He looked at her a small smile forming on his lips. A fleeting thought passed over his mind 'she's going to think you're a freak.' He shook his head. He wasn't backing down now. It was too late. Kagome smiled. "InuYasha? What is it?" InuYasha pulled Kagome over to a tree and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"This is going to seem weird but its true." He looked around to make sure no one was coming. Her confusion became intensified and InuYasha hesitated. "Kagome, you said you've known Kikyou since kindergarten right? And do you remember much before it?"  
  
"No, not really." He sighed.  
  
"Ok, this is definitely going to sound weird to you." Kagome looked at him wondering what could be weirder than her, Kagome, telling off Kikyou, her ex-best friend.  
  
"Well, now I'm interested. Go on." InuYasha looked grateful. At least he wasn't forcing her to listen to him.  
  
"Well, before kindergarten you lived in northern Japan. Actually you lived right next door to me. But when we were little we decided to get married. And we did have a ceremony. All of our playschool friends were there and same with our family. We even went on a honeymoon. It was only to the sandbox, but hey, we still did go on a honeymoon." InuYasha stopped to get his breath. "I even gave you a ring. It was imitation silver made out of plastic." InuYasha stopped to let Kagome say something. Kagome looked even more confused now. She was shocked at what he had to say but her memory kicked in and a younger smiling InuYasha held her small hand in his saying he loved her.  
  
"I sort of remember that ...but didn't I move away when my dad died in a car accident?" InuYasha looked very relieved, she wasn't going to think he was crazy.  
  
"Yes, you did." InuYasha looked very sad. "I told you when you left that someday we would meet up and have a real live wedding. We would honeymoon in Hawaii and travel Europe. I would give you a real ring, made of gold with diamonds. But you told me that I should just forget you. That you weren't important enough for me love. That I should love somebody better, that actually deserved your love. When you said that to me all I could do is love you more." Kagome looked like she was going to cry. She wasn't really sure of what he was saying, but she could distinctly remember herself leaning out the car window and saying that to him while a small bit of tears rolled down the boys face.  
  
"I did say that." InuYasha held up his head to indicate he wasn't finished.  
  
"Ever since than I've been going crazy over you. Every time my mother got a letter from your mom I would always beg her to read it to me. To hear those words that said 'tell InuYasha that Kagome misses him allot.' Even though I knew that you probably didn't remember me, those words soothed me. Your mom told us so much about you. I felt like I was there, watching you from a distance. I will always love you Kagome. So don't worry about that." Kagome thinking back, realized how much she had loved InuYasha. But she didn't love him like he loved her. Not anymore.  
  
"InuYasha can we just be friends?" InuYasha looked like the world would end with his happiness.  
  
"Sure Kagome. Anything for you." He smiled at her and she smiled back making him feel happy despite what she had said. Sango and Miroku came walking over.  
  
"So what's up y'all?" said Sango.  
  
"Not much." Kagome said. InuYasha looked relieved that she didn't tell Sango what he had just said. Sango looked at InuYasha.  
  
"How come the new kid is over here? "Miroku asked pointing at InuYasha.  
  
"His name is InuYasha." Kagome said a little defensively. "And he's going to hang out with us. And we're all going to get along right?!" Kagome looked at Miroku who was trying to grope Sango's butt. "Right Miroku?"  
  
"Ah, yea sure whatever." He managed to get in a good squeeze and Sango promptly slapped him across the face.  
  
"Let's go Kagome." Sango stomped away dragging with her Kagome. InuYasha stared after her with a dreamy expression falling on his face. He recalled a dream that he'd been having since he was a young child. It was of a girl with ebony locks and purple silver eyes. She was cloaked in white and was the definition of beauty. She smiled, a soft smile with her eyes and lips, whispering the words 'I love you.'  
  
"You must like Kagome." Miroku said. InuYasha shook his head, as he was brought back to reality. He didn't answer Miroku because he really hadn't heard him." Hey you there?" Miroku looked at him in the eye. "I said you must really like Kagome."  
  
He nodded confidently "Yes, I do. More than she or anyone will ever know or understand."  
  
===========  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, but i do own my own characters. 


	5. Chapter 5:Food Fight

Chapter 5:Food Fight  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango all walked toward the lunch line. It was Friday the last day of the first week of school. The four of them had practically been inseparable. They did everything together. At break. At lunch, after school and sometimes before. Nothing made InuYasha happier than to be beside Kagome. He looked at her laughing at Sango's joke before the ritual complaints about math began. InuYasha often fell into daydreams while he looked at Kagome. Miroku had gotten used to this and just ignored his friends frequent space outs.  
  
"Oh, God, I hate math pop quizzes." said Sango and Kagome. Miroku, who was smart and now a part of their group, decided that he'd rub the fact that he got a hundred on the math pop quiz in. "So, what did you think of that math test InuYasha?" said Miroku startling InuYasha out of his thoughts.  
  
"Easy, even though I only got 89 percent." Kagome stuck her tongue out at the boys.  
  
"Well, if I were any smarter, I'd be dumb." Kagome and Sango laughed leaving the boys to figure out what she had said.  
  
"It's too bad really. Such smart guys can't even figure out a simple little phrase."  
  
"I know. Its such a waste of talent." Kagome and Sango grabbed a tray and went down the aisle. Sango whispered to Kagome,  
  
"Ugh, it looks like ground, mushed, green, wood." Kagome laughed at her new best friend's description.  
  
"I know what you mean," She said as a large mass of 'wood' was put on her plate. "I don't want to eat this... it's disgusting. Hey wait I have an idea." Sango grinned mischievously.  
  
"Is it what I think it is?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yup." Kagome took a large handful of her wood and chucked it at InuYasha. Somebody near Kagome yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and after that everybody was throwing their food, the popular items being the green wood, pudding and jello.  
  
Kouga, who was just about to throw something, stopped, and yelled, "I'M A TEAM CAPTAIN!"  
  
Somebody near Kouga yelled, "ME TOO!" The Captains stepped onto a table and started picking. Kouga was first and he had to pick a girl  
  
"Kikyou!" he called and waited for the other guy to pick a person.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome walked over to the other captain. She didn't know the guy and wasn't really sure how he knew her name.  
  
"And, what, may I ask is your name?" Kagome asked the captain.  
  
"Hojo." He flashed a smile as Kouga picked another person. She blushed slightly and InuYasha looked at her glaring at Hojo.  
  
"It's nice too meet you Hojo. And as you already know my name let's get on with the picking." Kagome whispered to Hojo, "Pick InuYasha, he can throw like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Ok," Hojo called out to pick the next person. "InuYasha!" The picking went on and Sango, being Kagome's best friend, was on Kagome's team. And Miroku was on Kouga's team. "LETS START THE FOOD FIGHT!" Hojo yelled when the cafeteria was completely divided.  
  
By the end of lunch everybody was so covered in food that you could hear the food crack as the moved. Heavy foot steps could be heard and most of the kids scattered. The principal came in red with anger. He looked around.  
  
"WHO DID THIS!?!?" Everybody pointed at Kagome, Sango, InuYasha and Miroku. "YOU FOUR COME WITH ME!" The principal, looked around. "If anyone does this again the crime committers will be seriously punished!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other gulped and all barely breathed out the words 'uh oh'.  
  
"Before I die I just want to say that Sango, I've never ever groped a butt like yours. Its very gropable." Miroku said with as much seriousness as he could muster. "And Kagome, you have the second most gropable butt I've ever touched."  
  
"Oh. Miroku don't be so..." InuYasha glared at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" InuYasha looked as red as a tomato. "And MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE ALIVE!"  
  
"Uh, oh! Kagome call him off!" Miroku said laughing as InuYasha lashed out at him. Sango and Kagome were laughing too hard to say anything as InuYasha caught Miroku and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Men." They both said at the same time.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO EVER TOUCH KAGOME LIKE THAT!?!?!?" Miroku cowered,  
  
"Yes, InuYasha you did. Not in so many words though. You just told me you liked her." InuYasha went even redder as Sango looked at him and then at Kagome a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"THAN WHY DID YOU?!?!" He said trying to sound angry; he was more embarrassed than anything. He didn't want the whole world to know about his affections. He didn't respond to teasing very well. Miroku gulped.  
  
"Because I just couldn't resist. It looked so lonely." and with that InuYasha started chasing Miroku around again.  
  
"INUYASHA! MIROKU!" The principal barked out, making InuYasha and Miroku stop in their tracks.  
  
"ALL FOUR OF YOU TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" The four friends headed off towards the principal's office. A loud resounding smack could be heard hitting Miroku's cheek.  
  
"What? I was just trying to get one last grope in before I died."  
  
"You, are such a perv Miroku," said Sango rolling her eyes. When they reached their destination they slowly pushed open the door.  
  
"Come in." said a mysterious voice from within. "Don't be afraid." The four friends stopped, not knowing if this was their last moment together. The mysterious voice called Kagome in.  
  
"Good Bye everybody." Said Kagome as she walked into the voices' office. The four of them were all being very dramatic and it was hard for Kagome not to laugh as she pretended to be a prisoner visiting the executioner.  
  
============= 


	6. Chapter 6:The VicePrincipal's Office

Chapter 6: The Principal's Office  
  
Kagome walked into the voices' office. A man wearing a black suit with a vibrantly purple tie motioned for her to sit down. He was smiling and didn't seem to be very angry at all.  
  
"So, I hear you were the one who started the food fight." He furrowed his brow in an attempt to look angry, he really only looked amused.  
  
"Yes, I was." Kagome said straightforwardly. It was obvious that it was too late to lie about it. The man's brow unfurrowed as he let out a light chuckle.  
  
"An honest one. I like that." Kagome looked nervously around at the office. It was large, painted green, there was pictures and awards hanging all over the walls. The man was silent. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't punishing her so she spoke up. It was a nervous habit she had. She hated awkward silences.  
  
"So, you're the vice principal right?"  
  
"Yes, I am, intimidating title don't you think?" He said smiling at her confusion. "The name is Mr. Kuro."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Kuro. Am I in trouble?" Mr. Kuro frowned and looked very gravely at her.  
  
"Well Kagome throwing food is a very serious offence. You could have hit someone in the eye or managed to get tomato juice up their nose. And what if that someone were allergic to tomato juice? " He said in the most serious tone he could muster. Kagome raised her eyebrow and laughed nervously. He chuckled. "I'm only kidding, I think, as this is a first time offence we can let you off." Kagome stopped holding her breath and smiled.  
  
"I was worried about that." Mr. Kuro laughed.  
  
"Whatever for?" Kagome looked guilty.  
  
"Because I started the food fight. I didn't really know the policy. I've never been in trouble before."  
  
"Yes, yes I know. Very clean record. You should have seen the principal. He was so purple he looked like a rather ripe plum. Personally I was very amused. This school is so damn tight. There is never any fun happening with the students!" He laughed as Kagome just kept staring at him in disbelief. "What I mean to say is, we needed some livening up in here." Kagome sighed in relief again, her disbelief turning into an expression of relief.  
  
"Thank God, my mother would have slaughtered me!" Mr. Kuro looked serious.  
  
"But don't do it again." Kagome just about smiled.  
  
"So I'm not in trouble then?" She said checking to see if he was just pulling her leg.  
  
"Nope, you're free." She grinned and stood up to leave. The man held up his hand. "Just one thing, don't tell everyone you got off. I just didn't think you should get into trouble for livening this place up."  
  
"I won't say a word, except to my over dramatic friends who are out there believing that I'm dead." The man chuckled again and nodded in consent.  
  
Kagome left the office and went to her friends. InuYasha sat with an angry expression on his face; He was glaring at Miroku who had a fresh glowing red handprint on his cheek. Sango looked so angry she could rip someone in half. Kagome smiled to herself, as they hadn't noticed her.  
  
"So you guys, how are all of you?"  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped up in relief. " I thought he was killing you or something." She laughed and he looked almost hurt at her mocking his concern. "I was just worried." She smiled gentler this time.  
  
"It's okay InuYasha! I appreciate it really!" He brightened up and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Kagome shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How come?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"He didn't think I should get in trouble for livening the place up." Sango laughed.  
  
"He really said that?" Kagome nodded happily.  
  
"The fun went unpunished! Although he did warn me not to do it again."  
  
"Ok, lets go get some real food." Sango said her stomach growling. Miroku grabbed her butt once more and she promptly turned around slapping him across the face.  
  
"Ahh that slap feels better every time." He said sighing like a giddy schoolgirl. InuYasha rolled his eyes and Sango turned back to Kagome so they could talk. The four left the office and wandered to get something to eat.  
  
"Wasn't our captain hot?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea, he was pretty good looking." Kagome sighed. She looked slightly wistful as she remembered the guy's smile.  
  
"Kagome don't tell me you have a crush on him!" Kagome didn't answer her she was already zoned out and daydreaming. Sango laughed. "Well that answers that question." Kagome shook herself out of her daydream and protested against liking him. Sango just laughed and InuYasha perked his ears listening to their giggles.  
  
"Hey I have to go get my stuff from my locker guys I'll meet up with you later." She called and walked away from the three. Sango waved happily and InuYasha sighed as Miroku went after Sango's butt again. While Kagome fished things out of her locker Hojo came wandering down the hall a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"I was wondering Kagome, if you'd like to go to a movie with me tomorrow?" Kagome looked extremely happy. She nodded and he smiled wide.  
  
"Sure! I'd love too."  
  
"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven." He said sweetly before leaving her in a slight daze. She finished gathering her things and headed to her class. Before reaching her destination she noticed Sango and ran up to her a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Sango! Guess what?" Kagome grinned and Sango just shook her head and almost said what when Kagome cut her off. "Guess who just asked me out!?!?" Sango laughed a little now understanding her friend's excitement.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hojo!"  
  
"Really? Congrats Kagome I'm happy for you." Sango looked around. "What the hell. YAY!" Sango started giggling. "I'm more than happy for you. I'm so excited! Can I come help you pick out your outfit?"  
  
"Sure! Meet me at my house at 6:00."  
  
"Ok, see you there! I'll probably be early!"  
  
==========  
  
Don't worry this will turn out right. 


	7. Hojo and Kagome? A couple!

Chapter 7: Hojo and Kagome? A couple?!  
  
Kagome ran up to InuYasha, grinning from ear to ear. InuYasha smiled at her, he loved to see her so happy.  
  
"InuYasha guess what?!"  
  
"What?" He said excitedly.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Hojo!" A pained look crossed InuYasha's face. He forced a smile and found it kind of hard to speak. His voice was starting out shaky but he forced it to become stable.  
  
"Who's Hojo?"  
  
"He was our captain for the food fight remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He replied unenthusiastically. Miroku and Sango looked at InuYasha. 'Oh, crap' they both thought to themselves.  
  
"Hey InuYasha do you want to come to my house tomorrow? We can watch movies and do some other stuff." InuYasha just shrugged and looked at the floor. "Come on buddy it will be fun!" InuYasha realized that Miroku wanted to cheer him up, nodded his head and mumbled a soft okay.  
  
"Ok, come to my house at around 6:30."  
  
=============  
  
BRINNNNNG BRINNNNG!  
  
"Mom, can you get the door for me please! It's probably Sango!"  
  
"Sure hunny!" Kagome's mom opened the door to see Sango. "Come in dear. Kagome's is waiting for you upstairs. She's been fussing ever since she got home." Sango laughed and ran up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sango said as she walked through her best friend's doorway. Kagome was in her closet throwing clothes around. Sango joined her friend on her hands and knees. Flipping through the stuff that was still hanging on the hangers she started pulling out clothes. When she was done there was a half a dozen outfits on Kagome's bed. "Kagome where are you and Hojo going for your date?"  
  
"We're going to a movie I think." Sango walked over to Kagome's bed.  
  
"Here wear this. It suits just about any occasion, and will look good anywhere." It was a dark green spaghetti strap dress with a pair of dark green shoes to match. Kagome went into the bathroom put the outfit on and walked into her bedroom so she could show Sango. "It's lovely! You look so good!" The dark green brought out the violet of Kagome's eyes, and it suited her hair just as well. "How about we go show Miroku and InuYasha seeing how as I came early." Kagome looked at her best friend suspiciously.  
  
"You came early on purpose!" Sango smiled. "I don't want them to make fun of me!" Kagome said in an insecure tone. Sango raised her eyebrow at her.  
  
"InuYasha make fun of you? Fat chance. And so what if I came early on purpose. I told you I would."  
  
They walked over to Miroku's house where the boys were spending the night. "Hey, Miroku open up!" Sango turned to Kagome. "By the way, they weren't expecting us!" Kagome shook her head at her friend.  
  
The two were not waiting outside for very long when InuYasha came to the door. He opened it slowly yelling something at Miroku about getting his own door. He turned and his amber eyes fell on Kagome. He swallowed hard. She smiled slightly as his jaw nearly unhinged itself.  
  
"Kagome you- you- you look beautiful!" He managed to stutter as he stepped out of their way so it was easy to get in the house.  
  
"Thank you InuYasha." She had been sitting in the living room for a while talking with InuYasha. Laughing about things that had happened at school and blushing non-stop as he kept complimenting her. Miroku groped Sango and a loud slap was heard. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:45. "Oh, god! I'm going to be late!" She said standing up quickly.  
  
Kagome got back to her house just in time for Hojo to pick her up in his car and leave. "Wow, Kagome you look beautiful!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Thank you Hojo."  
  
Hojo looked at Kagome and said, "We're going to go see that new movie that just came out at the theatre on the south side." Kagome nodded. That was all she could do. She was nervous so she found it hard to say much to him.  
  
At the theatre Hojo bought the tickets and the popcorn and drink. They handed their tickets to the usher and went and got their seats. Hojo looked at Kagome. He had a wry smile on his lips.  
  
"Kagome can I kiss you?" At this comment Kagome went a deep shade of red and thanked the heavens for the dark of the theatre. She nodded only slightly feeling it unnecessary to answer him verbally. Hojo leaned toward her and Kagome, who was slightly afraid, found herself leaning into him as well. When their lips locked Kagome thought she might die of happiness. It was a passionate one and demanded her full attention. When Kagome finally broke the kiss Hojo came back for more. After about 15 minutes of the kiss and break, kiss and break, they started watching the movie. Hojo put his hand on Kagome's lap.  
  
At one of the scary parts Kagome screamed and pushed her head into Hojo's chest. When Kagome looked up Hojo was looking at her. He reached down to her face and gave her a tender kiss. She smiled feeling safe in his arms.  
  
"Get a room!" Somebody yelled from the row behind them. Hojo and Kagome both blushed.  
  
"So how about it Kagome?" Kagome looked at Hojo, she was shocked at what he said. At first she figured he was kidding and went to play along when she saw InuYasha's sad face when she told him about the date. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to hurt him and even refused to joke about the deed.  
  
"No, I can't Hojo." He looked confused.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome pulled away from him.  
  
"Because I said no." he sat rigidly in the chair a scowl coming across his lips.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Kagome went back to watching the movie. She screamed at another scary part of the movie but kept to herself feeling his coldness. He sighed thinking it would be stupid to end the date on a bad note so he pulled her close and hugged her. She relaxed again and didn't move. "Sorry for getting mad, I was only kidding though. I'd never be that mean to you." He whispered to her and she nodded. He was perfect. The moment was perfect. There was no reason to catch the falseness in his apology.  
  
===========  
  
"So Kagome isn't back yet? All right thanks Mrs. Higurashi. Tell her InuYasha called okay?" InuYasha hung up the phone and sighed. He looked at the clock it was 9:35, Kagome should be home by now. If only Kagome had never moved. If only he had been more clear on that first day of school. If only he had written letters to her himself. If only...he couldn't keep doing the if only's. Either Kagome loved him or she didn't. Obviously she didn't.  
  
Miroku seeing the expression on his friend's face started trying to teach him a new card game. But InuYasha couldn't concentrate on the card game...all he could concentrate on was Kagome.  
  
===========  
  
After the movie Hojo drove Kagome home. When they got to her house he looked over at her.  
  
"I had fun. Do I get a good bye kiss?" Kagome looked at him a playful smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Kagome teased.  
  
"Don't tease me!" he said in a harsher tone than he meant. Kagome moved away a bit and he realised his mistake. "Or I'll just steal a kiss from you." he finished lamely trying to make it sound less threatening. Kagome laughed, his rused worked. She smiled and was about to say something but was silenced by Hojo's lips on hers. Kagome leaned back but was pulled in by another one. She closed her eyes giving in and envisioned a crushed InuYasha she pulled away completely.  
  
"I've got to go Hojo talk to you later." Hojo scowled and nodded. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Kagome got out of the car and ran inside immediately calling Sango. She couldn't wait to tell her all the details. ===========  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha but i do own Mr. Kuro 


	8. Hojo and Kagome's Break Up

Chapter 8: Hojo and Kagome's Break Up  
  
Kagome did call Sango. She told Sango all of the juicy details, like how many times they kissed, how many times they cuddled.... not that Sango really wanted to or needed to hear them. She acted happy for her friend anyway and giggled excitedly. What Kagome did leave out was how quick to anger Hojo was. She was too happy from all the kisses to even remember herself.  
  
"So by the sounds of it, it was a good date! Did he ask you out again?"  
  
"Yup. We're going to the beach tomorrow for the whole day. Maybe you and the guys can come? It would be really fun."  
  
"Sure I'll talk to the boys. I don't think they will have a problem with it. Especially not Miroku. By the way did you finish your math homework?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn I was hoping that you were so I could copy it." Kagome laughed.  
  
"I was hoping you were finished it so I could copy it." Sango laughed. "I suppose I should do that before the weekend is over then."  
  
"Yeah you should! I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" Sango said in a scolding tone trying to pretend she cared about the math work.  
  
"Yeah, you do the work to you jerk! I'll talk to Hojo, I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. Hopefully you get to come!"  
  
"He better not have a problem with it!" Sango said jokingly and said her final goodbye before hanging up the phone.  
  
Kagome called Hojo after hanging up the phone.  
  
She smiled confidently. Someone answered after about the third or fourth ring.  
  
"Hello? Is Hojo there?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.  
  
"This is." The voice answered.  
  
"O, it is you. I thought so but I didn't want to assume it was and it really was your father. I was just wondering if it would be all right for my friends to come to the beach tomorrow?" There was a long pause of silence. Kagome waited a few minutes. "Hojo?"  
  
"Why Kagome? We should go alone." Kagome was shocked. She figured he wouldn't have minded.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be fun for us all to hang out"  
  
"I said no!" He yelled into the phone. "If you love me you'll go alone with me!" He softened his tone. "You do love me right?" Kagome was silent. She wasn't sure if she did or not. After about three minutes she decided it was yes and she would just tell Sango not to bother packing a lunch. Hojo said that was a smart idea and hung up the phone. Kagome phoned Sango again and told her. She didn't mind at all.  
  
Kagome went to the beach with Hojo and had a relatively good time. There were a few disputes over guys looking at her. He accused her of flirting and she begged him to believe it wasn't true. He came out of his anger quickly and kissed her as if a warning to all the other guys on the beach.  
  
The two went on many dates and after everyone Kagome called Sango informing her friend of only the good things. She never ever mentioned when he lost his temper or when he sometimes raised his hand to hit her. Kagome hadn't had very much time to spend with her friends, as Hojo would take her out every weekend and insist on driving her home. On the days he couldn't InuYasha would walk her home.  
  
The two went on many dates and after everyone Kagome called Sango informing her friend of only the good things. She never ever mentioned when he lost his temper or when he sometimes raised his hand to hit her. Kagome hadn't had very much time to spend with her friends, as Hojo would take her out every weekend and insist on driving her home. On the days he couldn't InuYasha would walk her home.  
  
Hojo had got word of this and when he picked her up for their next date he was fuming in the car. He didn't drive anywhere. Kagome was puzzled she looked at him.  
  
"Hojo what's wrong?" Kagome asked as he sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"Its InuYasha, Kagome. He's been walking you home after school for three days now." Kagome laughed at Hojo's insecurity and he glared at her. She stopped laughing and spoke softly.  
  
"Hojo he's just been walking me home. There's nothing that you need to worry about." Hojo glared at Kagome. "We're just friends." Hojo spit at her.  
  
"Friends? Guys aren't just friends with girls like you! All your good for is playing around with and getting action for! I thought I had made that perfectly clear the last time this was brought up! He's out to touch you!" He yelled his face turning red as he started up the car and drove away down the street heading for the park. They had planned a picnic.  
  
"He would never do that Hojo! He's my friend!" Kagome insisted and Hojo pulled the car over just barely missing the car that was parked in front of him. He turned around and glared viciously at her.  
  
"What do you know you damn wench!? " He raised his hand to hit her Kagome cowered. He lowered his hand and started talking again his voice still above talking level. "There was this look in his eye. It was very strange. This look was... I don't know how to describe it. But it was not a good look Kagome." Kagome breathed in.  
  
"Hojo, you're probably making this out to something its not." Kagome said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"DAMN WENCH! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! Are you trying to tell me I'm seeing things? Is that what you're saying you damn whore! Are you messing around with him?" His voice rose again and Kagome shrank back in her seat. Hojo raised his hand and struck her on her left cheek. Kagome started crying quietly. This seemed to anger him more so he kept on hitting her until he wasn't angry anymore. "You're worthless!" He shouted after each hit.  
  
"Hojo, please stop." She muttered softly trying to open the locked door. He finally stopped striking her.  
  
"Kagome!" he barked out, "Get out NOW!" Kagome left and started walking home than burst into a run. Hojo tore off down the street. When she got home, she had a shower and than went to bed. The next day Kagome wore long sleeves to school. It wasn't so unusual as it was the end of October now and it was fairly cold outside.  
  
Kagome did not stop dating Hojo. He called her the next day after school to apologize and he managed to convince her he did it out of love. He told her it was all her fault and that if she knew what was good for her she would stop seeing InuYasha at all. And that is exactly what she did. She only talked to him in class and even then it was minimal. One day the teacher had paired the two up to work on a math project and Kagome absent-mindedly rolled up her sleeves to reveal a large bruise.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to your arm?" InuYasha asked hurriedly. He hadn't seen her in so long that he was missing her. He had suspicions about Hojo and Miroku agreed. Sango did too but the three could never get her alone so were unable to talk to her. InuYasha grew more frustrated everyday, as she would avoid him. He wanted to give up but his heart wouldn't let him. She hadn't answered him. "Kagome? I asked you about your arm."  
  
Kagome unconsciously flinched. "Oh, nothing. I just whacked it on my desk this morning, when I was getting something." InuYasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Kagome that doesn't look like you just got it this morning. Why don't we hang out this lunch, you can tell me what happened. Please Kagome?" His eyes were begging her and she wanted to say yes but thought about the warning Hojo had given her.  
  
"Well I did so just leave me alone!" Kagome looked around and saw Hojo glaring at her. "I got to go. Sorry for snapping at you InuYasha." Kagome left the classroom. Hojo met her at her locker.  
  
"Kagome, what were you doing flirting with InuYasha like that?!?!" He spit out at her.  
  
"I wasn't flirting with InuYasha! I swear!" Hojo raised his hand, Kagome flinched, "Please I didn't." Hojo kissed her gently on the cheek, and then the lips. She pulled away.  
  
"Oh, really? Than why won't you kiss me?" Hojo slapped Kagome not waiting for an answer. Kagome didn't show enough of a reaction to his slap so he dragged her off to somewhere private and started beating her. When he was done her nose was bloody and her eyes swollen from crying. That should teach you! Damn Wench!" He left her in the empty classroom and she didn't move for at least fifteen minutes.  
  
InuYasha looked at Sango. "Sango do you know what the hell is going on with Kagome?"  
  
Sango shook her head to say she didn't.  
  
InuYasha turned to Miroku to ask if he did.  
  
Miroku shook his head too. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I honestly don't know."  
  
InuYasha looked frustrated. "Err! I just wish she'd tell me why she's been so... so... so..."  
  
"Distant?" Sango supplied.  
  
"Yes!" He shouted. He looked so worried that he might be sick.  
  
"Well we'll have to find out won't we?" Miroku stated in a sudden burst of loyalty to the missed Kagome. The other two agreed and decided to visit Hojo's house that night as that is where Kagome so often was.  
  
Kagome had fully accepted that Hojo beat her because he 'loved' her. She found herself not worth anything else and Hojo had already told her that if she told anyone they would just shrug and leave her to her tears. He called her weak and mindless between punches and slaps. Just as the regular beating was probably half way through a loud knocking sounding at Hojo's door. He answered it and was very surprised to see InuYasha, Miroku and Sango standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Hello," He said warmly.  
  
"Hi, is Kagome here?" InuYasha asked very hastily trying to sound polite.  
  
"No, I'm sorry she's not." Hojo lied with ease.  
  
"Do you know where she might be?"  
  
"No." He said simply closing the door on InuYasha and the others. InuYasha screamed at the door! He ran down the path back to Miroku's car and punched hood. Kagome looked out the window and saw her three friends leaving. She cried out in despair.  
  
"KAGOME! WHY WERE YOU'RE DAMN FRIENDS HERE!?!?!" Hojo said his face going very red.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't tell them anything." She whimpered as he came at her. "I swear Hojo."  
  
"Whatever. You're a damn bitch! And a whore! A lying ungrateful whore you know that!" Kagome flinched putting her arms over her head, this only angered Hojo more, He punched her in the stomach, ribs, eye, and in the cheek. Kagome started crying, which made Hojo feel good about himself so he just kept on beating her. The feeling of power he got from hurting her was satisfying and he just wouldn't stop hitting and kicking her.  
  
Sango jumped up and own on the ground cursing under her breath. Miroku glared at the house. He didn't even care that InuYasha was denting his car hood.  
  
"THAT DAMN BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!?!?" InuYasha shouted to no one in particular. "I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" He called to the house.  
  
Sango looked just as angry. "I'M GONNA PUNCH HIS FACE IN!"  
  
Miroku pulled out his cell phone that he'd got for a birthday present earlier that year. "I'll call the cops and an ambulance." He said sounding miraculously intelligent.  
  
"KAGOME YOU DAMN WENCH! GET OVER HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Hojo screamed as she had managed to crawl just out of his reach and start coughing. She was choking on tears and small gouts of blood as Hojo had punched her in the throat in an attempt to silence her. Loud sirens could be heard outside and Hojo looked up as Kagome inched farther away from him barely able to move.  
  
"What the hell could that be!"  
  
Kagome looked in the small mirror that hung on the wall not believing what she saw. A girl stared back at her, with black eyes, bruises everywhere and a bloody nose. A light trail of blood ran down her chin from when she had been coughing.  
  
Hojo dismissed the sirens and came back to continued his beating. A knock sounded on the door just as he was about to punch Kagome.  
  
"What the hell could that be?!?!" He looked at Kagome and gave her one last slap before he went to the door. "Hell..."  
  
The police officer cut him off. "May, I come in?"  
  
Hojo had no choice but to let him in. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku followed. When those four people saw Kagome lying on the floor bleeding and crying they were shocked. Sango screamed and started crying trying not to throw up. She buried her head in Miroku's chest and he looked away from the grizzly sight as well.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha cried rushing over to her. InuYasha picked her up and carried her to the paramedics. Tears were now streaming down his face as Kagome's head lolled about. She was starting to lose consciousness. "Kagome! Please Kagome! Why didn't you tell me!" InuYasha sobbed looking at her bloody face.  
  
"Hojo, you are under arrest for the severe beating of Kagome Higurashi." The officer said hand cuffing the boy. On the way to the police car Hojo spotted Kagome.  
  
"I'll get you for this you DAMN WENCH! I was nice to you! SO you just remember this!"  
  
Kagome flinched. The paramedic soothed her trembling and took her to the hospital. InuYasha was too angry to speak. He just stared at Kagome in disbelief. Sango and Miroku look at their friend also not knowing how they could have let this happen. InuYasha blamed himself the most. He kept saying he should have known. He should have protected her. He should have been there. After all, he did say he loved her.  
  
When Kagome was released from the hospital the next day she went home and slept like the dead. InuYasha, Miroku and Sango came over to make sure she was ok.  
  
InuYasha smoothed her hair against her face, gently so he wouldn't wake her. "O God, Kagome I love you. So much. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should have been there." He sobbed his head down not able to look her in the face. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Kagome turned in her sleep and woke to see InuYasha standing over her bed. InuYasha couldn't bring himself to look at her. He merely closed his eyes and muttered I'm sorry to her over and over again.  
  
"So I guess you and Hojo broke up?" Sango said softly not knowing what to say. Kagome smiled for the first time in months.  
  
"I guess we are." She hadn't heard InuYasha apologize to her and therefore couldn't tell him to stop blaming himself. He stared at the girl's bruised arms and hand and whispered over and over that he loved her and he was sorry. Please R&R Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. 


	9. Kagome's Recovery, Christmas Waiting

Chapter 9:Kagome's Recovery, Christmas Waiting  
  
Time seemed to move quickly after Kagome's break up with Hojo. Her ribs, which had been broken, healed, her black eyes faded so you could see her actual eyes, her nose healed, and the many stitches she had received when she was at the hospital on that fateful day, were taken out. The only thing that seemed not to have healed fully was Kagome's heart.  
  
Kagome, now had a deep fear of men, and this was a problem for her friends. InuYasha, as always, still loved her very much. Maybe even more so, that she had been beaten so badly. He didn't really talk to her; he was too ashamed of himself. He still believed that it was his fault. He also thought that Kagome might want some space. It hurt him so much to have to watch her from a distance still, especially after being separated from her for so long.  
  
Miroku tried to get her to talk to him but the only answer he seemed to get was yes, yea, or ok. Kagome took InuYasha's behaviour the wrong way. She had figured that he was angry with her for not asking for help. She was scared to talk to him because she didn't want to make him hate her any more. Sango on the other hand stayed away from the InuYasha subject and could get Kagome to smile and say yea, yup and sure. But she could never get her to laugh at least not with the same happiness she had before the Hojo incident.  
  
On one particular day about three days before Christmas break and about 3 weeks after her break up with Hojo, someone managed to get her to laugh. Shippo, who had just moved to Tokyo about a month ago was trying to get something open but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to open it. He had an expression of such complete concentration on his face. His brow was furrowed and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. Kagome, seeing this, found it unbelievably amusing and started to laugh uncontrollably. The boy looked up, slightly embarrassed as she continued to giggle insanely.  
  
"Here let me help you," said Kagome stifling another laugh. She walked over to the table and sat down beside the red-haired boy. She took the container from him and popped it open with ease and fell into another fit of giggles. InuYasha recognized the sound and looked up as if he had heard an angel cry out with pure happiness.  
  
"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." He said his face going red as she kept giggling. "What's so funny?" He said in a defensive voice.  
  
"You're welcome." She giggled again but stopped quickly and regained her composure. "You know, I'm not really sure but it felt really good to laugh like that." Kagome giggled slightly again and spoke in order to keep her self from laughing any more. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shippo, what's yours?" Shippo looked happy to see a pretty girl sit next to him and be interested in his name. He looked away shyly for a second. "I'm glad I could make you laugh."  
  
"My name is Kagome." she smiled finally over her laughing fit. "I'm glad you could too." Shippo recognized the name and searched his brain for why he knew it. He suddenly remembered hearing from the gossip throng at school about what had happened to Kagome and made a mental note to stay away from the subject. At least for the time being.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Kagome." Shippo held out his hand for Kagome to shake and she took it without thought. Sango and Miroku headed over at once to come and sit with the Kagome and Shippo. InuYasha hesitated a little unsure if he would be able to get near her without feeling like ripping his own throat out for not stopping Hojo sooner. He decided to come over in the end really finding it hard to stay away from her when everyone was there. He had wanted to get close ever since her and Hojo had started going out. This was an opportunity and he was not going to miss his chance to be near her. Kagome noticed his hesitation and sighed a little. She brightened up as soon as he sat down and started laughing again.  
  
"I'm sure Shippo, that you want to know who these strange people are that suddenly came and sat beside us." Shippo nodded and smiled.  
  
"It seems an introduction would be in order yes!" He said with a playful air trying to sound professional.  
  
"That person right there with the large red hand print on his face, that's Miroku. He's a really big pervert. He's always trying to grope her butt." She looked at Sango. "That's Sango." Kagome's face softened. "She's my best friend in the whole wide world. Without her I don't know what I would do. Probably lose my head." She laughed gently before looking at InuYasha. He smiled at her tenderly and she was slightly confused 'isn't he mad at me?' InuYasha waited for her to introduce him as she stared for a few minutes. Shippo poked her.  
  
"Kagome? You there? Going to tell me who this guy is? Or should I have security escort him from the table?" He said stifling a laugh as InuYasha glared at him. Kagome stopped staring.  
  
"What, o no! That there is InuYasha. He's the sweetest guy I know. I lo.." she stopped, saying these words seemed so sealing but they were tempting. "I love him," she said forcing her voice to sound playful, though her face gave her away. InuYasha perked up and studied her eyes. He knew then that Kagome did not blame him at all and he instantly felt better.  
  
Shippo held out his hand for them all to shake. Sango and Miroku, although glad that Kagome was feeling better were nowhere near as grateful as InuYasha. He looked at Shippo with a soft admiration for the boy. A slight cloud hung over him, one of jealousy. This boy had managed to do what he couldn't, but he was too overwhelmed with happiness at Kagome's words to really get into it.  
  
"How about we get going to next class?" Kagome offered. "What do you have next Shippo?"  
  
"I have history in Mr. Naraku's class."  
  
"Ok, I'll show you where it is. I've seen you in the office a couple of times for being late." Kagome dumped her food in the garbage. "It's on my way. Guys are you coming?"  
  
"Of course!" The four friends went and dropped off Shippo, who was three years younger than them, at his class. And then went to Chemistry 30.  
  
"God, I hate grade 12. So much homework to do and not enough time to do It." said Sango after they dropped Shippo off at his grade 9 class.  
  
"I know what you mean. I kind of envy Shippo and his easy grade 9 classes." Miroku stated inching closer to Sango.  
  
"I'll just be glad to get this year over." Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku and InuYasha. "What are you guys planning to do next year?"  
  
"Well," said Sango as she smacked Miroku. "I haven't really decided." InuYasha, and Miroku, rubbing his cheek, shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Me neither." Kagome laughed. Her sorrow seemed to have vanished without a trace. When they got to chemistry they sat down. "I hope i don't get any homework tonight. I was going to go Christmas shopping." Sango, InuYasha and Miroku looked up.  
  
"Can we come too?" The three said almost in perfect unison. Kagome laughed. She had rarely come out of the house and when she had it was with her mother.  
  
"I was just going to invite you guys." She whispered. InuYasha smiled from ear to ear. She was finally the old Kagome that he wished he could see.  
  
The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Totosai, told the class to turn to page 394 in their textbooks. He than started talking in his boring monotone voice. And the whole class started to fall asleep. When Mr. Totosai started writing things on the board Kagome was the only one awake. She looked over at her three friends beside her and the one just down the hall.  
  
"Thank you, you guys. Without you I would be lost." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She started copying down notes. If her three friends were going to sleep she may as well copy down the notes so they would have them later. Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Thank you, I'll never forget what you did for me."  
  
FlashBack  
  
InuYasha carried Kagome out to the paramedics. When Kagome tried to move, InuYasha held her still, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. She stopped struggling in amazement.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Kagome, I should have known. I'm so sorry." She heard him whisper as he held her close.  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
Kagome shook her head. She had never remembered him saying those words before. She looked at the sleeping boy and realised why he had stayed away form her. He wasn't mad at al he was just ashamed of himself. She shook her head. 'O god, I can't believe I thought he hated me.' She went over the memory over and over practically feeling his kiss on her forehead. It was at exactly this moment that her heart remembered why she was alive. She did have friends that cared about her and what Hojo had said was not true. Someone did love her.  
  
The bell rang and she woke up her friends so they could take a break. She would get them all wonderful presents for Christmas, especially InuYasha. She just couldn't wait for Christmas Holidays.  
  
"Lets, go have a break," said Kagome laughing. Her three friends looked like the dead. "Come on."  
  
Sango, InuYasha and Miroku looked at Kagome. They saw brightness in her eyes that hadn't been there for a while. Sango dragged Miroku out the door and Kagome dragged InuYasha. She pulled him to the side and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.  
  
"InuYasha, I'm sorry! I never blamed you! This was not, in anyway your fault. I love you too." He woke up almost instantly and smiled at her. He took her hand as they went to grab Shippo, who had been waiting for them. Life, at the moment was good. 


	10. Kisses and Christmas Gifts

> Chapter 10: Kisses and Christmas Gifts  
  
After Kagome and the other three had picked up Shippo they tore down the hallway toward the cafeteria. It looked as if they were flying because of how fast they were going. They didn't really have any reason to be running but it just seemed like a good idea. Kagome laughed.  
  
"I feel like I'm flying!" Sango laughed with her friend.  
  
"Don't be silly Kagome you're just running really, really fast." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango. "Honestly Kags you are such a nut bar at times." Sango said jokingly.  
  
"Well at least I'm passing math." The two laughed and Sango stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
"Oh well." The laughed again and returned their focus on running. Miroku, who was at the front of the line looked up to see the principal standing at the end of the hall. He screeched to a halt.  
  
"Stop." Said Miroku, the other four collided with him and he fell forward a little. InuYasha opened his mouth to start screaming at Miroku when he too noticed the principal.  
  
"Hello Mr. Principal sir! We were just leaving...." InuYasha said in an overly cheery voice. He was once again red in the face. Running in the halls was another rule he hated to have broken.  
  
"All of you in my..." The principal began to yell but was interrupted by the bell that called the students back to class.  
  
"Got to fly." Kagome shouted before he could call them into his office and they promptly turned themselves around to get back to their class.  
  
They reached their class, having dropped off Shippo, with three seconds to spare. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha took their seats just as the second bell rang.  
  
"Now, class..." The whole class fell asleep within three seconds, with the exception of Kagome. The teacher blabbed on in his boring monotone voice, making Kagome drowsy. She fought off the sleep but only just barely.  
  
"Stay awake! Must stay awake!" Kagome said aloud quietly. "Need Notes! Need NOTES!" InuYasha woke up behind her. He rubbed his eyes slightly trying to wake up.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" he said with a hint of worry in his voice that Kagome didn't catch.  
  
"Oh, ya I'm fine. Just dandy." InuYasha fell asleep again. "Need Notes. Need Notes." The bell finally rang, it seemed like Kagome had been chanting "need notes, need notes" for all of eternity and was more then relieved to hear the signal for freedom. The three sleeping people woke up almost instantly when the bell rang and Kagome laughed walking out of the classroom and heading to get Shippo. They reached his classroom quickly and then left the building.  
  
"Uh, where are we going exactly?" asked Shippo on their way out to the car.  
  
"We're going Christmas shopping. Want to come?" Kagome asked him, she had forgotten to mention it at break.  
  
"I can't." Shippo looked down and sounded a little disappointed. "I have to go shopping with my mom. Sorry."  
  
"That's too bad. But we'll give you a ride home anyway." Kagome nodded understandingly and smiled only acutely upset that he was not able to come.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." He smiled widely at her and she laughed a little. InuYasha looked up feeling a slight jealousy. Twice in that day Shippo had made her laugh. It quickly vanished as he remembered her whispering that she loved him.  
  
"No problem." Once they reached Kagome's car she drove Shippo home, which was only a few blocks out of their way. When he had gone inside she sped off to the mall. It was snowing fairly hard outside so Kagome parked as close to the mall as she could and the four friends ran to the doors to get out of the wind and cold.  
  
"So what are you gonna get for me everybody?" Miroku stated once they entered the mall and gave them a perverted grin. Sango and Kagome promptly slapped him.  
  
"We're not telling you." Sango chirped as Miroku rubbed his cheek, not fully understanding why he deserved to be hit.  
  
"I was just..." Miroku looked around the mall and saw that the group was leaving him. "Hey you jerks! Wait for me!" He called running to catch up.  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku had been wandering around for just over an hour without finding anything. None of them really went into any shops they just looked at the titles and the stuff on display. Nothing seemed to be catching their eye. Kagome was first concentrating on getting something for Sango when she thought she saw it in a shop.  
  
"I'll be back!" She said running off so they wouldn't try and follow. "I'll meet you at the water fountain at the center of the mall!" InuYasha looked troubled as he watched her get lost in the crowd of milling people he started toward him and Sango grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No....." Sango put her hand over his mouth. Sango talked to him in a low voice just to be absolutely sure Kagome couldn't hear her.  
  
"Don't say anything. We don't want her to feel like we're just here to baby sit her." InuYasha spun around, clearly angry at him silencing her. He looked into her eyes and realized she was telling the truth. His anger settled slightly and he shook her hand from his arm.  
  
"Fine. Anyway I have to go get some stuff." InuYasha walked away and Sango sighed.  
  
"How about you and I just go our own ways and meet the others at the fountain?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ok." Sango walked away and Miroku walked into a store that was called "Books for Those Perverted"  
  
Kagome walked in the store where she had seen something earlier. It was called "The Beach Store" Kagome didn't really care how corny the name of the store was as long as it had good quality clothes. Kagome looked around for a sales clerk. She wanted to buy the wrap around that was in the window. Sango had been drooling over it for forever; it was orange with a red flower print and fairly long. A store clerk came bustling out of the back and Kagome called him over.  
  
"Um, mister?" She said spotting a sales clerk. "Can I buy that wrap around skirt?" He nodded and rushed forward to get it for her. When Kagome walked out of "the Beach Store" she had had one HUGE bag and a couple small ones. In the huge bag was Sango's present. There was an orange wrap around skirt and a red tank top to match. She had got this out fit for Sango for two  
  
reasons. Reason number one being that there was a Hawaiian dance coming up and Sango didn't have an outfit to wear. Reason number two was that Sango had wanted this outfit so much that she had come to look at it for weeks. She didn't buy it because she was saving up money to get her friend's presents.  
  
Next Kagome went into a bookstore. On the shelf was a copy of "Math Help Weekly". Also inside the store was a basket filled to the brim with necklaces. Most of them were cheap looking and ugly but Kagome looked through them and pulled out two very nice silver chains that had charms hanging from them. These were 'best friends forever' necklaces. The pair looked stunning and Kagome could not understand how they got into the basket but she shrugged it off and bought them for Sango. She deserved it after all; she was with Kagome through the good times and the bad.  
  
Kagome realized how easy it had been shopping for Sango and hoped that it would be the same for Miroku and InuYasha. She found Shippo's present easily and knew instantly that she must get it for him when she walked by the candy store. She backtracked and remembered how eagerly he asked about candy.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Kagome, do you have any candy?" Shippo asked just shortly after all the introductions had been made.  
  
"No, Shippo I don't. Sorry."  
  
"Its ok." Shippo frowned slightly but smiled again. "Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Ok," said Kagome smiling.  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
Kagome bought a few bags of gummy candies and then a few of hard candy. She also scooped up bits of chocolate to give the boy.  
  
"What should I get for Kagome?'" Sango mumbled to herself. She wanted to get her something extra special so that Kagome knew she was her best friend. She already had Miroku's present and had just purchased something for both InuYasha and Shippo. She stood in the store looking at a few items when the sales clerk looked up at his customer.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Sango shook herself from her thoughts and smiled.  
  
"Yes, actually you can. I was wondering if you had any journals and wrap around skirts..."  
  
Miroku looked around the store he was in. It was called "The Beach Store." He surveyed the swimsuit wall.  
  
"I wonder what size the girls take." He said to himself with a dreamy expression on his face as he was obviously imagining the two dressed in one of the bikinis. A sudden flash of InuYasha looking about ready to hit Miroku for eyeing up Kagome flew into his mind. "Maybe I'll just get one of these for Sango."  
  
InuYasha looked around the jewellery store. He was in here to get something for Kagome. He was looking around when he spotted something in a corner. It was a ring set that had a necklace and a pair of earrings. The earrings and the necklace were made of silver gold and each held a black crystal and two amethysts. He picked up the box and went to pay when he spotted a ring. The ring was made out of sliver gold as well, but had in the band those crystals but in the center an orange jewel. A note beside it said that on the inside it read 'I'll love you always'. "I'll take it!" InuYasha said looking admiringly at it. The clerk pulled it out and rung his purchases through the till. InuYasha paid the man and wandered out of the store. "I shouldn't have bought this ring, its too much Kagome will think I'm an idiot. At least the earrings and necklace can go to her." He sighed pocketing the ring separate from the other gifts.  
  
Kagome sat on a bench near the fountain. She was depressed. It seemed to happen to her allot these days but there was nothing she could really do about it. She was depressed because she still hadn't found something for InuYasha. Miroku's gift was easy enough to find, when she saw it she could just see her friend putting it to use. She looked around and noticed a 1.00$ camera booth, an idea slowly started to form in her mind until she smiled happily. She knew for sure what to get him now.  
  
InuYasha, Kagome and Miroku were all at the fountain. They were waiting for Sango who showed up five minutes later than everyone else.  
  
"Sorry about that. There was a huge line where I was shopping."  
  
"Its ok Sango. It was busy where I went too." Kagome looked at her three friends after comforting Sango. "How about we go get some pictures? There is a booth just over there." She said pointing to it and standing up.  
  
"I'm going to have pictures with InuYasha first." Kagome was putting a dollar in the machine. InuYasha looked up a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Really?" He said but then not wanting her to change her mind stood up. "Ok." His answer was quick and he sounded excited. He fell relaxed so he didn't look too happy and Kagome dragged InuYasha into the booth. They took three funny pictures first; these consisted of making bunny ears and making faces. On the fourth picture Kagome looked at InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha..." He turned and looked at her feeling slightly concerned that she would feel the need to talk to him.  
  
"Yes..." He asked nervously and Kagome kissed InuYasha on the lips he looked at the camera trying to see of it was going to take a picture. It did, with Kagome's lips still on his. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm pulling out of the kiss.  
  
"Lets go get our pictures." Kagome and InuYasha grabbed them as Sango and Miroku went in. She ripped the fourth one off and handed him the other three. "Here you can have the first three i want the fourth."  
  
"Okay? Thank you." He said a little confused and Kagome laughed.  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku were walking behind the girls who were laughing and giggling. They were headed for the car and InuYasha sighed mentally slapping himself.  
  
"I can't believe it! Why did I look at the camera?!" Miroku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. Why did you?" InuYasha growled at him out of frustration.  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" InuYasha sighed lowering his voice so that Kagome wouldn't hear him. "See this same thing happened when we were little. Exactly the same thing. I hate it when that happens! I made the same damn mistake twice!" InuYasha scowled clearly pissed off at himself. "If I had been looking at her I could've returned the kiss."  
  
"Its ok InuYasha. I kissed Sango." Miroku offered slipping into a sort of dreamy state.  
  
"How does you kissing Sango make anything better for me?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders again.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kagome had just finished dropping off her friends and went home. The frustration she felt because she didn't know what she was going to get InuYasha had vanished. When she saw that camera booth she knew exactly what she was going to give him.  
  
"I hope you like your present InuYasha." Kagome went to the attic and pulled out a dusty box. On the cover it read "letters" she pulled out another box. It was labelled "Kagome growing up, and other pics." Kagome smiled. Her present for InuYasha would be great. "InuYasha I hope that wherever you are you're having a good time. I just know you will love my present!" She said to herself completely shaken of any doubt that he would hate her gift.  
  
InuYasha turned in his sleep. He had gone to bed early, the day wore him out. But all he could think of was Kagome and the ring he had bought for her. He had changed his mind a million times about giving it to her but he soon decided that he was for sure, not going to ========= Please read and review! I do not own InuYasha


	11. Christmas Gifts

> Chapter 11: Christmas Gifts
> 
> Christmas morning came in blustery, and snowy. Kagome had been up since six and her little brother, Souta who had been sick for the last couple days, was watching her with dizzied frenziness. "Kagome," said Souta as he watched her blow around, "It's OK."  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at her little brother. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have friend coming over any second."  
  
Souta laughed. "You're right I don't."  
  
Kagome looked at her little brother. He still looked kind of pale. "Souta," Kagome walked over to the Christmas tree, banging her shin on the couch, and came back over. "I want you to go to bed. You still look kind of pale." Kagome handed her brother his Christmas present.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Souta stuck his tongue out at his older sister. "I wish you and mom would stop fussing over me."  
  
Kagome looked at her brother with concern. "You know we would stop fussing over you if...." Kagome was interrupted as the doorbell rang. Souta using his chance snuck off to his room.  
  
"Kagome, you're the best big sister in the whole world." Kagome hadn't heard this remark because she was to busy fussing around and getting her friends jackets.  
  
"Could you guys go upstairs into the living room please? Its just up the stairs and around the corner." The group of Kagome's friends went into the living room. InuYasha surveyed the room.  
  
They sat on a dark blue couch, which was against the wall across from the window. He looked at the walls and through the flickering light he could see that the room was a pale blue. The Christmas tree was in front of the window and there was another couch against the other two walls. The other couches were the same colour as the couch that he was sitting on. "Kagome...." InuYasha whispered to himself. "This room is beautiful. Especially with the lights."  
  
The Christmas tree was the only thing that lit up the room. The lights on the tree painted red, green, blue, yellow, and pink lights against the wall. The group being Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha, sighed with pleasure. All in all the room was very beautiful. "Kagome," Miroku said, "Can we please open the presents?"  
  
The group laughed at Miroku's obvious excitement. "Miroku," said Sango giggling, "You are so silly."  
  
Miroku looked confused. "What, why?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Now, for Miroku's obvious happiness, I will now hand out the gifts."  
  
Kagome's mom came in and sat on a couch diagonal from the group. "So, are you all excited?" Kagome's mom asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango. "We will start with the presents from me than go on to the presents that you guys brought after or before supper." The others shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Here you go Sango. I hope you like it." Sango opened her present slowly, trying to save the wrap. Inside was an orange wrap around skirt with a red flower print. A tank top, a piece of a best friend necklace, and a recent copy of Math help weekly. Sango widened her eyes at the magazine but rejoiced and smiled. "Thanks Kagome. I really wanted this skirt."  
  
Kagome beamed at the compliment. "You're welcome Sango." Kagome got up from where she was sitting beside InuYasha. "Here you go Miroku." Kagome handed Miroku's present to him.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Miroku ripped off the wrapping paper and the whole group laughed. Embarrassed, Miroku opened the box carefully. Inside was a back scratcher and a cheek massager. Miroku smiled. "Thanks Kagome. I really like these presents." Miroku smiled, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
SLAP  
  
"I guess you'll have to use the cheek massager early," said Sango.  
  
Kagome laughed and grabbed Shippo's present. He opened it and found chocolate and candy. "YAY! I LOVE CANDY!"  
  
"I know that's why I got it for you." Kagome looked at InuYasha. "I'm sorry InuYasha I was out of money so I didn't get anything for you..."  
  
InuYasha looked hurt. Kagome's mom seeing Kagome work on his gift all last night wondered why she was saying this. Kagome watched as her friends put on their coats. She saw InuYasha at the closet and went over to him. "Would you stay a little while? Please?"  
  
InuYasha looked at the girl he loved. "Ok."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome watched the rest of her friends leave. "Bye! See you at supper! Don't forget it's at six!" Kagome pulled InuYasha into her room after the others had left. "InuYasha, here."  
  
InuYasha looked shocked. He hadn't been expecting anything. She had after all said she didn't get him anything. "Open it."  
  
InuYasha looked at the front cover of the album. On the cover was embossed, "We're still together" InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Open it." She said again.  
  
InuYasha opened the cover and saw on the first page a picture of Kagome and himself kissing, except he was looking at the camera while she kissed him. InuYasha blushed. He hadn't forgotten that. "Oh, Kagome..." InuYasha flipped to the next page. On it was pictures of Kagome and him at playschool. They were about four and were in the sandbox and they were building a sandcastle. Another picture, on the same page, was of InuYasha getting into his first fight. Underneath it said 'InuYasha's first fight, somebody was making fun of Kagome.' InuYasha flipped through it looking at everything. There were letters, pictures and notes. One thing that was early in the beginning of the album was Kagome in a white dress and InuYasha in a suit. They were standing in front of a teacher who was marrying them. InuYasha kept trying to speed up the ceremony, but the teacher would always raise their hand. At the end of the pictures there was a picture of InuYasha and Kagome kissing in the sandbox.  
  
InuYasha flipped to the last page. The picture on it was of a modern Kagome and InuYasha kissing while InuYasha looked at the camera. "Oh..." InuYasha blushed. Just about every time Kagome and InuYasha kissed and it was on camera he always looked at the camera. "Ahh man."  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome. There were tears in his eyes. "Thank you Kagome. This is better than any store bought present."  
  
Kagome looked InuYasha in the eye. "Did you really think I wouldn't get you anything? You are one of the most important people in my life! You're one of my best friends!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Wow." Kagome leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Here's the rest of your present." Kagome trailed her finger along his jaw, than gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
InuYasha was speechless. "...."  
  
Kagome's mom walked into the room. "Oh, InuYasha when you go home can you tell your mother to come on over for supper? I want to catch up with her."  
  
InuYasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "I'll see you at supper." And than left the room.  
  
InuYasha taking his queue went to the front grabbed his coat, making sure his present was tucked in, and left. "See you at supper Kagome!"  
  
"Bye...InuYasha." Kagome calmed her racing heart. That was weird. She had never felt so nervous around InuYasha before. "Whatever." I do not own InuYasha


	12. Trouble

> Chapter 12: Trouble  
  
'Why am I so nervous around him? I've never been nervous around him before.' Kagome turned around and leaned against the door after closing it. 'Inu has never made me feel so... so...unorganized before. I don't under...'  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!" Souta, who had come from his room after InuYasha left, waved his hand in front of Kagome's dazed face interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"What?" She snapped in a little harsher tone than she had meant to.  
  
"Mom wants you to go to the store and pick up some bread crumbs for the stuffing." He said a little taken back at her harshness, she gave a weak smile.  
  
"Gomen, you just scared me, I thought she had some?" Souta laughed.  
  
"She did. Grandpa fed them to the birds without realizing what they were for." Kagome had to laugh at this too. She shook her head.  
  
"I see, sounds like something grandpa would do. So she used to have some until grandpa had at them?" She asked without really expecting an answer.  
  
"Yup. But you have to go! She needs them right away." Souta handed Kagome her coat and started shooing her out the door.  
  
"Oh, ok I'm going, stop pushing I need to get my shoes on." Kagome slid her feet into her shoes. "Don't wait up." Kagome winked at her little brother.  
  
"Don't do that Kagome. I don't do incest." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ok, Souta. I'll try not too." Kagome winked at her little brother again, knowing it would irritate him.  
  
"I take back what I said about you being the best big sister." Souta grumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Souta smiled sweetly and sauntered off to his room. Kagome raised her brow at him and shook her head. Her little brother was just so hard to understand sometimes.  
  
"Ok. I'm LEAVING!" Kagome called out to her mother, who was always just a little bit insecure about letting Kagome leave in the cold weather. She came bustling forward out of the kitchen just in time to catch her daughter at the door.  
  
"Kagome wait!" said Mrs. Higurashi. "I still need to give you the money." She pulled a few bills out of her pocket and handed them off to Kagome. The girl laughed and graciously took the bills from her mother.  
  
"I suppose I can't go shopping without money." Her mother chuckled lightly.  
  
"I don't think you could," said Kagome's mother. It was Christmas day and she had nothing on her mind except the dinner preparations and the opening of gifts. She waved excitedly to Kagome, completely unaware of the shadow that loomed over the house.  
  
A man in a dark coat, pants, and boots looked into the window of the Higurashi shrine. "You will not be happy anymore Kagome. I promise you that." The dark stranger swore and it was more to him than anything.  
  
He watched Kagome get the money from her mother and open the door. He heard the irritated "Let me go..." he heard the "Be careful..." he heard everything. He looked in the window one last time, glimpsing only Mrs. Higurashi who turned and went back toward the Kitchen.  
  
"Its time to go," he said to himself before standing up and moving stealthily out of his hiding place.  
  
Kagome opened the door. It was still snowing outside, but very lightly. "Ok mom. I'm GOING." Kagome said to her mom irritatedly.  
  
"Ok hunny. Just becareful."  
  
"I will mom, just let me go ok?" Kagome wanted to go. It was about four o'clock and her friends would be arriving in two hours. Kagome wanted to walk, but it would take a while so if she didn't leave soon she'd have to drive to the south side store. Kagome really preferred to walk, especially in the snow. It was her favourite type of weather. The soft white fuzziness of it reminded her of InuYasha, this for some reason, comforted her.  
  
"Bye." Mrs. Higurashi looked out at winter scene before her. After finally closing the door she had a slight feeling of apprehension. Something was telling her that it wasn't such a good idea for Kagome to be alone. "I'm just being silly." She told herself and went to work.  
  
Kagome walked down the street. It felt like someone was following her but whenever she turned around her there was no one there. She turned around and walked a few more steps but she couldn't shake the eerie feeling of eyes being upon her so she finally asked the seemingly empty street if someone was there.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Silence. Silence wasn't always a good thing. Kagome looked around worriedly and sped up her walking. She wasn't even close to the store. She felt something, or someone watching her." Hojo?" she said very quietly.  
  
Hojo hadn't gone to jail he had been put on house arrest. Somehow he had left. It had been on the news the other day but Kagome hadn't said anything to her family. Now she regretted doing that. She regretted the fact that she turned it off after seeing his face, she should have listened to it... learned more of his condition... so she would be prepared or at least think to defend herself.  
  
"Hojo?" she called out again only a little louder this time. A sick feeling forming in the very pit of her stomach. Kagome turned around to witness a fist come flying at her face. It collided with her and she stumbled backward being caught off guard. When she looked up again she was hit once more and her vision blurred. The last thing she saw before being struck down one final time was a black cloak that swirled in the wind.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the clock. It read four thirty so Kagome should just about be there. The store was about a forty-five minute walk away, including mishaps. She looked out the window. She felt really nervous, as if a wild animal was sitting caged in front of her and might swipe at her heart in any moment. She couldn't shake off the feeling, but there was nothing happening. Souta was ok. Right?  
  
Kagome woke up in a dark room. She was feeling drowsy and disorganized. She looked up. "Oh, no." An eerie and evil looking face loomed before her. Instantly fear took over her body, she couldn't help but feel sick.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rushed into Souta's room. He was sleeping soundly. The feeling left. When she got back into the kitchen it returned. Was it the turkey?  
  
She checked the oven. It wasn't. So what was it that was making her so nervous? 'It must be InuYasha and his mom. I haven't seen them for so long. I wonder if she will like me still.'  
  
"Hello Kagome. How are we doing today?" A raspy voice floated through the air it was filled with all sorts of hatred and contempt. Kagome looked up at her captor's face.  
  
"What do you want Hojo?" Kagome said, trying to make it sound like she wasn't scared. This failed. Her voice cracked as the air caught in her throat. Hojo... he was here... standing over her. And she, she was helpless.  
  
"What, are you scared Kagome?" Hojo ran his finger along her jaw, the same movement that she had done to InuYasha only an hour ago.  
  
"N-o-o." She managed to stammer out he laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Pathetic. Maybe I should give you a reason to be scared." Kagome's eyes widened, her fear growing with every second. He laughed again.  
  
"No! Please... Hojo... please no!" She brought her arms up to cover her face as instinct had kicked in.  
  
"Yes." Hojo's eyes glinted evilly. "A million times yes." He raised his hand just as he had so many times before.  
  
"Mom! Lets GO!" InuYasha yelled at his mother, as he pulled on his jacket and slipped into his shoes.  
  
"What's the rush?" said InuYasha's mom as she took her time to pull her coat off its hanger.  
  
"Noting, nothing at all." InuYasha looked away trying to hide the blush that had spread across his face.  
  
"Than why is it so important that we get there early?" InuYasha's mother knew why. It was silly to ask but she was not pleased that he was rushing her.  
  
"Well, uh Kagome's mom wants to catch up with you remember?" She chuckled and finally moved to put on her shoes.  
  
"Yes I do remember but I think that you want to hurry so you can see Kagome." InuYasha blushed, this time unable to turn his face fast enough his mother beamed at him.  
  
"Maybe." She laughed a short laugh and ruffled his hair as she zipped up her jacket.  
  
"AHA! I knew it! You still love her." He looked her right in the face and without any feeling of doubt or nervousness spoke plainly to her.  
  
"Yes, mom i do." InuYasha's mom was surprised, he never actually admitted that he loved her, at least not to her. She knew it was true, as he would always beg her to read the letters over and over again, but to have him say it to her.  
  
InuYasha felt something twinge inside of him. Something was wrong. He ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him from having the perfect Christmas with Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at Hojo in horror. This was not happening. "Hojo, stop. Just leave me alone." For the first time since she woke up she noticed that all she had on was her underwear. She felt horribly exposed and clambered to cover herself up. He laughed cruelly again and grabbed her arm. He gripped it so tightly that Kagome had to squeal in pain.  
  
"Kagome you don't know how long I've wanted to do this.... Don't deny me what I want!" He shouted as she tried to get him to let go of her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the clock. Kagome should be on her way home by now.  
  
InuYasha and his mother arrived at Kagome's house at five thirty. They were a little early but only by a couple minutes. InuYasha knocked on the door and it was answered by Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, where is Kagome?"  
  
"She went to the store."  
  
"Oh." InuYasha's face fell.  
  
"She should be back shortly."  
  
"Ok." InuYasha smiled.  
  
Hojo walked over to Kagome and slowly pulled her underwear down. "Kagome you have such beautiful thighs."  
  
Kagome was extremely frightened. "Hojo, please leave me alone!" Kagome tried to get free.  
  
"No getting free for you Kagome." He looked at Kagome's naked body. "This might hurt." He thrust into her body with fearful ferocity and anger, and started going really fast. Blood started to trickle down Kagome's legs onto the floor. "Ohhh. Kagome you can take part you know."  
  
Kagome looked up at Hojo in revulsion. "Why would I do that!? I hate you HOJO!" With that Hojo thrusted harder.  
  
"Bitch. No one can hate me."  
  
"Sure whatever Hojo."  
  
Hojo punched Kagome. 'Not again.' she thought.  
  
He came out of her after releasing. "That felt good Kagome. We should do it again."  
  
Kagome spit at Hojo. "Bastard!"  
  
He came at her and beat her with fearful anger. "Don't call me a bastard."  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She was unconscious.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi," said InuYasha as Miroku and Sango arrived at Kagome's house. "Shouldn't Kagome be back by now?"  
  
"She probably had to go to a different store. Don't worry InuYasha. I'm sure she's fine."  
  
Kagome regained consciousness about ten minutes later. "Hojo, leave me alone...." Kagome tried to stop Hojo from raping her, but she was tied up and didn't have the strength. "Noooo." Kagome sobbed.  
  
Hojo seeing her sob liked he way he felt and pushed harder. "Kagome, don't complain. You deserve this for ruining my reputation."  
  
"I didn't do anything...."  
  
"Yes you did!" Hojo left her body and started beating her. He punched her everywhere. He raped her. She couldn't escape. This was finally starting to register in her abused mind when he gave a thrust and knocked her out. "I hate you Kagome. You deserve this." He kept going, even though he knew she was unconscious. This felt good. He kept going on and on. Kagome would cry in her sleep, which would make Hojo go harder. He finally released her after hitting her a couple more times and raping her a couple more times. "I'll be back for you Kagome so don't worry you won't escape." Hojo wrapped Kagome in a blanket and threw her onto the street. "Don't worry someone will find you."  
  
Everyone was sitting in quiet silence. Kagome still wasn't back and they were starting to worry.  
  
When the phone rang Mrs. Higurashi rushed to it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello," said the monotone voice. "Is this Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes it is." She looked at the people around her.  
  
"A manager at a local store found your daughter. She was rushed to the hospital. I suggest you come immediately."  
  
"Ok.... I will." Mrs. Higurashi looked at the people surrounding her. "Kagome's in the hospital..." InuYasha let out a cry.  
  
"No. She can't be!"  
  
Miroku went over to InuYasha and put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "How about we go to the hospital?" Miroku looked at Sango who was over with Mrs. Higurashi and InuYasha's mom.  
  
"That's a good idea Miroku," said Sango. "We can take my car."  
  
They got to the hospital in only ten minutes, scaring the wits out of the people in the car. Sango had been driving so recklessly that InuYasha had yelled at her.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"SLOW DOWN! Or we will all end up in the hospital!" InuYasha saw a look pass across Sango's face and knew he had gone to far. Sango loved Kagome as much as he did, only in a different way.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. I know you care about her too. As much as I do."  
  
Sango turned around and he saw that tears were streaming down her face. "I don't want Kagome to die...."  
  
InuYasha felt his heart wrench. He didn't know what he'd do without Kagome. "Neither do I."  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
InuYasha, with Kagome's mom, ran into the hospital while the others parked the car. InuYasha found the nearest nurse. "Can you tell me where I can find Kagome Higurashi's room?"  
  
A look of sympathy passed across the nurses' face. "She's in room 222. Critical care."  
  
InuYasha felt the color drain from his face. "SHIT!" He cursed loudly. "Thank you." He turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "This way." He led her up the stairs. There were signs everywhere. He couldn't find the one that said critical care.  
  
"Excuse me sir," said a doctor who had noticed them talking with the nurse, "Critical Care is down that hallway." The doctor pointed to the left. "Straight down. Room 222."  
  
"Thank you." When InuYasha managed to get down there the doctors were leaving the room. One doctor stayed when he saw the two.  
  
"Excuse me. But are you that girl's close or immediate family?"  
  
"Yes." He pointed to Kagome's mother. "This is her mother."  
  
"To put it bluntly, your daughter might not make it through the night. She suffered severe beatings to the chest and face. A couple ribs are broken and she has a severe concussion. Also her leg is broken. We think that she was thrown. She is now in a coma, which could last any length of time. It's recommended that you talk to her. I'm sorry." Mrs. Higurashi broke down.  
  
"Nooo. Not Kagome too." She continued sobbing.  
  
The rest of the group, Sango, Miroku, Grandpa, Souta, and InuYasha's mom, arrived about ten minutes later. "So what happened?"  
  
"Kagome suffered suffered severe beatings to the chest and face. A couple ribs are broken and she has a severe concussion. Also her leg is broken. The  
  
doctors think that she was thrown. She is now in a coma, which could last any length of time. It's recommended that we talk to her." InuYasha gulped. "She might not make it through the night." InuYasha started sobbing. His mom walked up to Kagome's mother.  
  
"Go see her. I'll comfort her mom." said InuYasha's mom.  
  
"Thank you." InuYasha walked into Kagome's room she was hooked up to IV's and there were tubes in her nose and mouth. He looked at Kagome's face. "Oh, God."


	13. Kagome

> Chapter 13: Kagome
> 
> "Oh friggin God." Kagome's face looked terrible. Her eyes were black, bruises on her face made her face look black, and dried blood from her nose made her cheeks bloody red. "Oh, God." InuYasha left Kagome's room shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
Miroku saw the look on InuYasha's face and went into Kagome's room. "DAMN!" Miroku came out and went over to his friend. "InuYasha I'm sorry." Sango thinking that it couldn't be that bad went into Kagome's room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango let out a high-pitched scream. "Oh Kagome who would do this to you? You are such a good friend," Sango started sobbing. InuYasha and Miroku went into Kagome's room to comfort Sango. Kagome was Sango's best friend.  
  
"InuYasha who would do this to Kagome?" Said Sango her face streaked with tears. Miroku, who had walked over to Kagome, looked at something.  
  
"You guys come look at this on Kagome's leg."  
  
"YOU HENTAI!" Sango said smacking him. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO POOR KAGOME!?!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek. "I wasn't doing that..."  
  
"Sure sure."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way..." Sango started chasing Miroku around and everyone completely forgot about the thing on Kagome's leg. InuYasha walked up to his mother who had just managed to get a cot for Kagome's mother. "Don't let her see Kagome. It will destroy her."  
  
"Is it that bad Inu?"  
  
"Yes mom it is." InuYasha told his mom what Kagome looked like and she had the same expression he himself had, had. "Oh mom i don't know what to do. I love Kagome so much. What happens if she doesn't make it...?"InuYasha started sobbing into his mother's arm.  
  
"InuYasha Kagome is a strong girl. I'm sure she'll make it." InuYasha's mother said to him, but she wasn't so sure herself. The group stayed at the hospital all night. Eventually Mrs. Higurashi had woken up and demanded to see her daughter. InuYasha didn't want her to, but she wouldn't go until she had seen her daughter for herself. "Oh Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said on the verge of tears. "Not you too. Please don't die." Mrs. Higurashi remembered fifteen years ago when she had stood at a hospital bed like this one.  
  
FlashBack "Oh, Marc don't die! Please don't die!" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her husband. His face was grotesquely bloated and blood on his face made him look healthy.  
  
He opened one eye and tried to talk. "Caitriona..."  
  
"Yes Marc?"  
  
"Take care of Kagome..."  
  
"Marc! Don't leave! Please! I still need you! Kagome still needs you!"  
  
Kagome hearing her name, started talking. "Daddy when you get better lets go to the bank. I like those machines. They are fun."  
  
Caitriona crouched down so she was level with her young daughter. "Kagome, Daddy isn't coming back. He's gone," Caitriona choked on a sob. "For good."  
  
"Daddy can't be gone! He can't be gone! When is he coming back?" asked Kagome refusing to believe that her father was dead.  
  
"He's not coming back Kagome..."  
  
"NO!" Kagome ran out of the room. Caitriona stood up and felt something kick in her belly.  
  
"Oh God. I'm pregnant." She groaned, than went after Kagome. She found her in the nursery in a corner crying. "Kagome I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome crawled into her mother's arms and started sobbing. After awhile Mrs. Higurashi started crying too. End of FlashBack  
  
Mrs. Higurashi choked on a sob so InuYasha's mother led her out. "Aikaterine what will I do if Kagome dies?" Mrs. Higurashi started sobbing.  
  
"Caitriona, you have to be strong. For Souta."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good Girl."  
  
"Thank you Aikaterine." Caitriona stifled a sob and got up. "I should go find Souta. He loved his older sister so much." Mrs. Higurashi went off to find her son, Souta.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi found Souta crying in the nursery, in a corner. Her sense of deja vu was overwhelming. "Souta." Mrs. Higurashi rushed over to her young son and held him in her arms.  
  
"Mommy, I don't want Kagome to die." Caitriona felt her wrench.  
  
"Kagome won't die hunny. She's strong." Caitriona thought of four months ago when Kagome was yelling up the stairs asking where her backpack was. "She's very strong."  
  
"Mommy, I said something to her I feel so bad."  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"I told her that she wasn't the best big sister in the world." Souta started sobbing.  
  
"Souta did you mean it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than don't worry about it. Kagome would never hold a grudge against you for something like that."  
  
"Really mommy?"  
  
"Really." Caitriona picked her son up in her arms and held him, gently rocking him to sleep.  
  
"Mommy I'll try not to die." Caitriona felt her wrench.  
  
"I know Souta."  
  
InuYasha sat by Kagome's bed holding her hand. "Oh Kagome please wake up. Everyone misses you so much. No one wants you to die." InuYasha started crying. "Kagome I definitely don't want you to die."  
  
Miroku and Sango walked into the room followed by Mrs. Higurashi with Souta in her arms and InuYasha's mother. "InuYasha lets go. Its six o'clock. We can come back later."  
  
"I don't want to leave her."  
  
"I don't either but we all have to get some sleep and open the Christmas presents." Miroku and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi how about we wait until Kagome wakes up to open the Christmas presents."  
  
"That's a good idea. But we still have to eat." InuYasha looked at Kagome's mother. From somewhere deep inside She had called upon strength to get her through this.  
  
"I will go only if we can come back this afternoon."  
  
"Of course." InuYasha let himself be led outside by Miroku.  
  
'Kagome if you die I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself.' InuYasha thought to himself as he glanced one more time at Kagome.  
  
Hojo looked at the family leaving the building. They'd never know it was him that had done this to Kagome. He laughed an evil laugh that sent chills down the spines of any who heard it.  
  
The group came back to the hospital at one o'clock on Boxing Day. They found that Kagome was still in a coma and nothing had changed. "Kagome," the whole group murmured. "Please come back to us."  
  
InuYasha looked down at the girl he loved. "Kagome, I love you." The group watched as InuYasha sat down beside Kagome. "I'll watch her today."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at InuYasha. "Ok." They left InuYasha and Kagome to themselves. InuYasha leaned down to Kagome and placed a kiss on her cold lips.  
  
"Oh Kagome don't leave me please." InuYasha laid his head on Kagome's belly and started crying into her cheap hospital gown.  
  
The group did watch for the next three days but after that they realized that she might not wake up. The doctor started talking to Mrs. Higurashi about taking her off of life support.  
  
"We will take her off of life support if she hasn't woken up in 7 months." Mrs. Higurashi told the group. "But we should stop doing the watch. Its not helping."  
  
InuYasha looked at the ground and than back up at Kagome's mom. "Ok."  
  
The group gave up watch and the days passed. School started again and the group went off to school. Everyone missed Kagome and a fundraiser was set up so that Kagome would have the money to stay in the hospital. Even the people who hated her like Kikyou and her group, helped with the fundraiser. Kouga who secretly had feelings for Kagome but would die, literally, if he said it helped. All in all the school raised about a thousand dollars for Kagome's hospital fees. But the days passed and the weeks passed. Everyone was starting to give up hope that Kagome would ever wake up.  
  
Kagome looked around her. All around were people crying and sobbing in a dark, yet very lit room. "Where am I?" Kagome asked one of the people who was just standing and watching.  
  
"You're in the waiting room for heaven."  
  
"But I don't want to die!"  
  
"Take it up with the people from God."  
  
"Wha-? The people from God?"  
  
"That's what I said isn't it?"  
  
"Yes..." Kagome looked around again. The room was filthy and the people in it were even filthier. "Why is everyone so dirty?"  
  
"I told you this is the waiting room for heaven. Did you think it would be sparkling clean or something?" asked the person standing beside Kagome.  
  
"No, well Yes." The person looked at Kagome.  
  
"My name used to be Sabina. What's yours?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Well Kagome, you're pretty young still eh?"  
  
"Yes. I'm only seventeen."  
  
"Whoa. You are young. I was only forty-five when I died." The woman looked at Kagome. "How are you dying? What from?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend decided to kidnap me."  
  
"And...."  
  
"Than he raped me and beat me." Kagome took a deep breath. "Now I'm dying at a hospital in critical care with people who love me waiting to see if I'll wake up from my coma."  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well, I'll put a good word in for you." Sabina said as she floated up to her meeting with 'God's People'   
  
Kagome felt like three hours had gone by when 'God's people' decided to see her. Kagome felt herself floating up.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You are now in the presence of God's People. We will begin your session."  
  
"But sir I just want to go back to Earth."  
  
"Ah, so this is the young lady Sabina was talking about."  
  
"...." The people around her conversed. Finally someone spoke up.  
  
"We'll have to talk to God about this. Only he can send you back to Earth."  
  
"Ok." Kagome waited for what felt like ever, until she heard nervous whispers. This had never happened and everybody was nervous about calling God.  
  
" So Kagome." Thundered a deep voice from somewhere around her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You want to go back to Earth. Why?"  
  
"Because sir, I wish to be with my Family and friends. They miss me so much."  
  
" Do you miss them?"  
  
"Yes, very much sir."  
  
" Well who am I to stop you?"  
  
"Does this mean that I can go back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you sir! I'll never forget this!" Kagome got ready to go away. "Sir, you should clean up you're waiting room its filthy." Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"I'll remember that Kagome." Said God chuckling.  
  
"Bye. Thank you again."  
  
"It's no problem Kagome. Have fun and live long."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
A nurse passing by Kagome's room saw her hand twitch. Thinking nothing of it she kept on walking.  
  
Kagome sat up in bed and looked around. She was in a hospital bed and light was shining throught the window. "I'm back!"  
  
The nurse who had passed by Kagome's room heard the voice and walked in. Seeing Kagome up, she was shocked. "You're awake!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"DOCTOR!" The doctor rushed into the room.  
  
"Yes..." He stopped seeing Kagome up. "IT'S A MMIRACLE! CALL HER MOTHER!"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Its about time."  
  
Did any of you think I'd kill Kagome off? Well you're wrong. She's alive and kicking. Laughs muahahahahaha


	14. Kagome alive and Kickin

> Chapter 15: Kagome is alive and kickin
> 
> About ten minutes after Kagome had woken up, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome's mother, InuYasha's mother, her doctor, Kouga, Kikyou, Mrs. Keade, who the class did end up paying, and all of the other friends Kagome had made without realizing it showed up.  
  
"Holy geebers there is a lot of you isn't there." Kagome asked the very large group of people.  
  
The group looked at each other and rejoiced. "Kagome!" They all said at once.  
  
Kagome covered her ears. "WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?"  
  
The group once again, started talking at the same time. "Kagome," and after that Kagome heard nothing.  
  
"Ok, slow down." Kagome took a deep breath. "Miss. Keade can you tell me what happened at school, while i was in a," Kagome choked on the word. "Coma." InuYasha realizing they were treading on serious ground went through the crowd, pulling Kagome's mom with him, and sat on Kagome's bed. She gave them a look that said thanks, and urged Miss Keade on.  
  
"Well Kagome, exams for diplomas are coming in two weeks. The grade 12's will be graduating." Kagome stared at the bed.  
  
"I was out for so long?" Kagome asked anybody who would answer.  
  
InuYasha replied. "You were 'out' for five months."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked around in shock.  
  
"Yes." Kagome looked at the person who had said that to her. It had been Kouga. "You missed a lot of stuff." InuYasha glared at Kouga.  
  
"He's right you did miss a lot of stuff. But..." InuYasha looked at Miss. Keade. "Am I allowed to her?" He asked. Miss Keade shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Kagome glared at the roof. People were talking like she was sleeping or something. "Tell me NOW." Everybody in the room hushed and looked at Kagome. "You are all talking like I'm sleeping or not here." InuYasha looked guiltily at the bed.  
  
"Sorry Kagome."  
  
"Its ok. But what were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked Miss Keade.  
  
"Well Kagome, you know how there is two weeks before exams start?"  
  
"Yes, but isn't that the time that everyone uses to study for the exams. And for the grade 12's that is the time they use to study for their diploma exams and SAT's which are in one week."  
  
"Well yes." Miss Keade cleared her throat. "But the principal has allowed me to give you instruction, in the week until SAT's and than the week after until your diploma. In other words, the principal is going to let you graduate with the rest of the grade 12's." Kagome looked like the world could crumble around her and she'd still be happy.  
  
"Really?" InuYasha grinned.  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Wow." Kagome looked up. "When do I start?"  
  
"Right now." Miss Keade grinned. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Ok." InuYasha pulled some stuff out of his bag.  
  
"Here are your textbooks Kagome." Kagome smiled at him, and InuYasha felt his face going red. "Uhh, well I'd better be going. Talk to you later." InuYasha rushed out of the room followed by the others. Miss Keade laughed.  
  
"He really likes you. Did you know that?" Kagome flushed.  
  
"He does not."  
  
"He does." Miss Keade insisted. "Didn't you see the way he blushed when you smiled at him?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Sure, sure." Miss Keade grinned.  
  
"What ever you say." Miss Keade turned to her teaching books. "We will start with chemistry." Miss Keade pulled out some of Kagome's previous notes from before Christmas. "You were just about finished chemistry so it shouldn't take us too long. Maybe the rest of today and you can have the test tomorrow. Its good that you took notes, and good ones at that." Kagome flushed.  
  
"I took good notes because my friends went to sleep in that class, it was so boring, and I was the only one that could stay awake."  
  
"I see. Well still. So you were on page on page 400 when you left for Christmas?" Kagome searched her memory.  
  
"Yes, I think we were." Miss Keade laughed.  
  
"I know you were I was testing your memory. Oh and Kagome seen as how we are going to spend so much time together, you may as well call me Keade." Kagome nodded her head. "Pop quiz!" Kagome groaned.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes. So I know if I need to review anything with you." Kagome groaned at the thought of learning the stuff again.  
  
"Ok, give me the best you've got."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Keade came in after leaving for Kagome to do her quiz. "The quiz is now over. Put your pencil down and bring your papers to the front." Kagome laughed at Keade's official teacher's voice.  
  
"I hope I did well," said Kagome to Keade.  
  
"I'm sure you did." Keade came over with her answer sheet and red pen. "Now to mark." Keade smiled as she marked Kagome's quiz.  
  
"Did I do ok?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"You did excellent." Keade handed Kagome her quiz back. 95%. Kagome whooped excitedly.  
  
"That's really good! I paid more attention than I thought." Kagome grinned. "NO REVIEW!"  
  
"Well, Kagome the questions you got wrong are very important." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I've never been very good at equations and stuff like that."  
  
"So we will have to work on that." Keade handed Kagome a worksheet and a textbook. "Here work on this."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked Keade trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"Its where you left off. It's on chemical, and physical changes."  
  
"Oh." Keade frowned.  
  
"You should know this stuff." Kagome looked at the worksheet reading one of the questions.  
  
"Hehehe. I do know this stuff. I always did really well on it."  
  
"Well that's good." Keade raised her eyebrow. "You've done well in everything this year Kagome."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Cool." Kagome looked around. Examining her hospital room. "So I've been in this room for five months? Sleeping?" Kagome thought about her visit with God. She wouldn't tell anyone she'd let them figure it out on their own.  
  
"Yes." Keade saddened. "It was really hard on all of us."  
  
"When you say all of us Keade, who do you mean."  
  
"I mean your really close friends like InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo."  
  
"Oh." Kagome smiled sadly. "I bet they were here everyday and were often late for it?" Keade grinned.  
  
"Yes." Kagome smiled.  
  
"They are really good friends. I would have missed them terribly had something happened to them." Kagome said out loud.  
  
"Well let's get back to work." Kagome groaned.  
  
"DO I have to?"  
  
"Yes you do." Kagome groaned and Keade laughed.  
  
"Dumb SAT's and diploma exams." Kagome grumbled. Keade laughed and took the finished worksheet from Kagome.  
  
"Here's another one."  
  
"Oh God." Kagome sighed and got to work. She had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it. "Well life is still crap, with unexpected rainbows." Kagome said to Keade.  
  
"That it is."  
  
I'll get the next chappie up soon! Hehehe well hope you liked the chapter R&R mikotwin


	15. SAT's

Chapter 15:SAT's  
  
Kagome woke up on the morning of the SAT's tired and dizzy. "Oh God I have a headache." Kagome went to the bathroom across the hall from her room, to grab an aspirin and some water. She made a mental not to stay up all night studying again.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Kagome looked at the clock. It read five twenty. Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Too much studying is bad for you..." Kagome said to her empty room.  
  
Kagome looked down at her math book. It was her worst subject, also the one she was most worried about. Kagome took a sip of the water she had brought up at three and moaned. "I have to go to bed!" Kagome tried to tear herself away from her books but wasn't succeeding. "Oh god." Kagome finally grabbed a blanket off of her bed and went back to her desk. "I'll just sleep here."  
  
Kagome fell asleep at five fifty, after reading her math book for another half hour.  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
Kagome moaned and stumbled out of the bathroom. "Mom." Kagome mumbled out still half asleep. Caitriona watched as her daughter stumbled down the stairs half asleep.  
  
"Kagome back to bed. Now." Kagome willing turned around and stumbled back up stairs.  
  
Kagome woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She looked at her alarm clock. It read twelve o'clock. Kagome sat up in bed. She had to get out of bed now. Her SAT's were at one.  
  
Kagome went to her closet and picked out some clothes.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome looked around. On the table were some eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Kagome drooled. "YUM!" Kagome went eagerly to the table and ate like no tomorrow. "This food is so much better than hospital food!"  
  
FlashBack  
  
Kagome sat in her bed waiting for her lunch to arrive. Kaede was telling her something about math, but Kagome had zoned out, in her hunger. Kagome sat thinking about chocolate cake and chocolate icing when Kaede pulled her into reality. "Kagome your lunch is here."  
  
"YES!" Kagome shouted as she dug into her hospital food.  
  
"Kagome..." Kagome choked and coughed.  
  
"What is this? Dirt?" Kagome picked up her bacon, which crumbled immediately in her fingers. "Eeep!"  
  
"I was just about to say that hospital food is horrible. At least the stuff they serve the patients. The food in the canteen is delicious." Kagome glared at Kaede. She had had canteen food.  
  
"Can you please get me some canteen food? This stuff is awful." Kaede grinned.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome had a scared look on her face.  
  
"PLEASE!" Kaede laughed.  
  
"I suppose." Kaede turned around, as she was about to leave. "Don't say I didn't tell you so." Kagome stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
End of FlashBack  
  
Kagome looked at the clock it said that the time was twelve forty-five. "SHIT!" Kagome looked around and grabbed the nearest pair of shoes, a piece of bacon, a pencil, a sharpener and an eraser. "GOD FRIKKIN DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kagome rushed out to her car that she owned, but never used. It was a fairly new model that Kagome had recently got for her sweet sixteen. It was green, her favourite color, and had black streaks. It was also a convertible, which was lucky. Kagome hopped into the front and drove to school like a speed demon eating a piece of bacon.  
  
Kagome rushed into her school fifteen minutes later, crashing, stubbing her toe and swearing a blue streak. "GOD FRICKIN DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK WITH THESE FUCKING, ASS SCREWED TABLES IN MY WAY?!" InuYasha looked shocked, as of course everyone else did. But considering what had happened to Kagome previously, the teachers decided to leave her alone.  
  
Kaede came out of the gym where everyone was taking their tests. "Kagome. Late as usual I see." Kagome glared at Kaede than stuck her tongue out. Her sweet laughter, which sounded like bells, drifted into the gym, capturing Kouga, InuYasha and Miroku in its tight embrace. Sango seeing the look and being a tad bit jealous thunked Miroku over the head.  
  
"What was that for?" He said tears streaming down his face.  
  
"You were looking at Kagome funny." Sango shrugged her shoulders and went back to her test. -Scratch scratch- "Bastard." Sango was about to hit him when she thought of a better idea. "You just wait until the SAT's are over. I'll get my revenge than." Sango grinned wickedly, and Miroku gulped.  
  
"O ok Sango."  
  
Kagome walked into the hall eating her piece of bacon that she hadn't finished in her car. "Yummmm." Kagome took her seat and started her test. She toned out the teacher who was talking to her and felt a little nauseated. Kaede seeing Kagome like that went over to her and took the other teacher's place.  
  
"Its best I take it from here." Kaede looked worriedly at the girl. She could tell something was wrong with her, but she just dismissed it as her staying up all night studying. "Kagome. Kagome?" Kaede got Kagome's attention and started talking to her about the correct ways to fill in the little boxes. Kagome zoned out and when Kaede left she started doing her test. 'This isn't so hard...' Kagome thought.  
  
After the test Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha sat in the foyer. "That test was easy." Kagome said. The rest of the group laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The asked in usion.  
  
"It was easy. Mind you I did...." Kagome wasn't given the chance to finish.  
  
"AHA!" Sango said. "You stayed up until five fifty studying?"  
  
"Wha- how did you know?" Kagome asked a little suspiciously.  
  
"Your mom called and told me." Kagome laughed, her laughter once again trapping InuYasha and Kouga.  
  
"I knew that." Kagome smiled and skipped away. The rest of the group shook their heads. That girl needed some serious sleep.  
  
Kouga watched as the girl who had enchanted him with her laughter, skipped away. "God she's beautiful." Kouga smiled after her. He realized, with a fair amount of surprise, that he liked this girl. Kouga shook his head. This girl was an enchantress.  
  
Kagome skipped to her car happy with the way her test had gone. "YAY!" Kagome swayed as a wave of nausea hit her. Kagome groaned. She needed sleep. Kagome went and hopped into the driver's side of the car and drove home.  
  
Kagome parked her mustang in the garage and went into the house threw the door that connected the garage to the house. She weakly climbed the stairs and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
Caitriona climber up the stairs to her daughter's room. She peaked in and saw that Kagome was practically unconscious. She went over to Kagome and tucked her in. "Sleep tight Kagome."  
  
Kagome woke up six hours later. She went into the bathroom, when she was gripped by another wave of nausea. She put her hand to her belly and felt something tremble. Kagome pulled her hand off of her belly and went to the cupboard pulling out a pregnancy test. Kagome did what the test told her and waited patiently for the results already knowing what it would say.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a scream, than a sob, woke the Higurashi family who had all gone to bed early.  
  
Kagome's mother walked into the bathroom half asleep. "Kagome what's wrong." Caitriona saw the look on Kagome's face and dreaded it.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	16. Pregnancy

Thank you guys for reviewing! I appreciate it! Here's the next chapter by demand!  
  
Chapter 16:Pregnancy "Whose baby are you pregnant with?" Caitriona whispered already knowing the answer and dreading it.  
  
"Hojo's." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded her head. Caitriona, now fully awake, walked over to Kagome and pulled her into her arms and slowly sat down on the floor. "Shhh." Caitriona rocked her eldest child in her arms. Soothing her tears. "If you want we can get an abortion." Kagome pulled from her mother's arms.  
  
"No." Kagome wiped her tears from her face. "This baby is alive. I'm not going to take away its life just because I didn't want it. It would be murder." Kagome thought about what Hojo had done to her. He had stolen her innocence, her virginity and just about her life. Kagome was not going to take her child's life. Caitriona nodded. Her daughter was brave for doing this.  
  
"You have all of the support I can give you my dear." Kagome started sobbing.  
  
"Thank you mom. That means so much to me." Kagome stood up. "I'd best get to bed. I had a long day today." Kagome said to herself, 'I've along day everyday from now on.'  
  
Caitriona watched as her daughter crossed the hall to her room, than shut the door. Kagome had a long road ahead of her. Caitriona sighed than headed back down the stairs to her own room. Kouga stared at the ceiling in his room. All he could think about was Kagome. "Kagome. You must be an enchantress to have captured me like this in your web." Kouga had never felt like this before. Not even for Kikyou. Kouga sighed and flipped onto his stomach. 'I wonder what the future holds...for Kagome and I.' Kouga thought to himself as he drifted into sleep. Kagome, doing something similar to Kouga, except one person didn't consume her thoughts, sat staring at her ceiling. "What should I name her?" Kagome didn't know how she knew, but she knew that this was a daughter. Kagome just hoped she didn't look like her father. Kagome pondered this question, but could come up with no answers. "I'll check a baby book later..." Kagome yawned and fell asleep. InuYasha sat in the living room. His mother was upstairs sleeping, but the sandman seemed to have no effect on him tonight. InuYasha, like Kouga, couldn't think anything about anything other than Kagome. InuYasha thought about Kagome's laugh. It had trapped him, not letting go until someone or something broke the spell. InuYasha shook his head. Kagome had glowed pink. It had to have been his imagination. Kagome couldn't be...but that would explain why her laugh, and why she suffered so much pain..."No! Kagome cannot be a..." InuYasha thought about it. It would explain everything. Like why Kagome recovered when she wasn't supposed to, why she hadn't lost her sanity in the attack Hojo had done to her...why she wasn't bitter... InuYasha shook his head. He couldn't think these things. He sighed and headed up to bed. He'd think about this in the morning when he'd had more sleep. One of 'God's People' looked down from the sky. He thought about this mysterious girl. Kagome. No one had come back from the waiting room for...three thousand years. And even then they had come back as an angel. She was beautiful too. 'O God!' thought the man. 'Am I in love with a human?' Sango looked up at the stars. Kagome floated through her thoughts. 'Was Kagome a...? No she couldn't be. Sango shook her head. Kagome was so weird. Yet so nice. Maybe she was... Miroku looked at the sky. Sango floated through his thoughts. He sighed thinking of her gropable butt. "Sango, why do you flounce yourself so?" Miroku said to the images that were playing in his head of Sango doing stuff she really wasn't. If Sango had been there he would have been hit over the head half of a million times. Miroku sighed wistfully. "Thank God Sango isn't here." Hojo looked up at the night sky. He remembered Kagome's scared and tortured face. He had loved the feeling he had got from that. Hojo felt his heart pounding. Someday, he'd do it to Kagome again. Just to see her suffer. Caitriona sat in bed. She couldn't stop thinking of her. She knew what it was like to be pregnant and knew that Kagome was going to have a tough time of it. Caitriona remembered when she told her husband... FlashBack Caitriona waited nervously for her husband to get home. She had something to tell him, something that he'd be thrilled with. She looked around. "Where is he?" Caitriona heard the door close and raced to the front. "MARC!" Caitriona threw her arms around her husband.  
  
"Hello my love." Caitriona looked up into Marc's eyes.  
  
"Marc...i'm pregnant." Marc looked shocked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Marc picked up his beautiful wife and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you! I'm going to be a father!" Caitriona smiled. She was a lucky woman. End of FlashBack  
  
But Kagome didn't have a loving husband. She did have InuYasha though. Caitriona smiled. That boy thought the sun rose and set on Kagome. If only Kagome would realize how much she loved the boy. Caitriona shook her head. She would give Kagome as much help as possible. But she could only do so much. 'Oh Kagome. Why does this stuff happen to you? And how do you remain so happy?' Caitriona sighed heavily. Her daughter worried her. Shippo walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was at the far end of the house and Shippo had to watch out for Squeaking floorboards. 'Oh Kagome. I hope you're ok.' Shippo thought. Kagome woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. She went to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans. They were barely too small. Kagome sighed. "Maternity clothes." Kagome dug through her closet trying to find some sweats. Finding a pair, she pulled them on, and headed downstairs. "Kagome," her mother said, "I'm taking you to the doctor. You need a check- up." Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Can we at least get a female doctor?" Caitriona turned around. She knew that her daughter wouldn't go to a male doctor.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Dr. Mayu." Kagome got up from the table and went over to hug her mother.  
  
"Thanks mom." ============================== Thank you guys once again for reviewing. I'll update soon! . 


	17. Doctor's Office

Chapter 17: Doctor's Office Kagome and her mother arrived at the doctor's office at ten o'clock. Kagome's appointment was at ten thirty so they had time. "Mom, I'm worried. I was supposed to start showing already. I'm at least, well six months pregnant." Caitriona, being a mother, soothed her worried daughter. She didn't know the answer but would soon find out.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Kagome." Caitriona looked at her daughter and her sweatpants. "We'll go shopping for maternity cloths afterwards." Caitriona said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Thanks mom. I owe you." Caitriona smiled.  
  
"No you don't. This is what mothers are for." Kagome smiled. She looked down at her watch, it read ten fifteen.  
  
A nurse walked into the room. "Kagome Higurashi." She called. Kagome looked around the room. They must not be busy today.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The doctor will see you now." Kagome stood up. "Follow me." The nurse led Kagome to a small room. It was painted green, and had a grass border going along the roof. On the walls were posters, some campaigning against smoking some saying buy this some about the human body...  
  
"You're Kagome Higurashi right?" Kagome jumped.  
  
"Uh, yes." The doctor smiled.  
  
"You have an unusual case. You are six months pregnant yet aren't really showing. Am I right?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Yes." The doctor smiled.  
  
"It's ok. Take a deep breath, and it will help to calm yourself." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you." The doctor smiled.  
  
"My name is Mayu Sokami, but you can just call me Mayu." Kagome smiled again.  
  
"Thank you Mayu." Mayu smiled.  
  
"Let's get to work." She left the room for a minute and came back with a little cup. "You know the routine." Kagome laughed.  
  
Ten Minutes later Kagome came out with her little cup, blushing. "It took me awhile to figure out, uh, how to, uh, work it."  
  
Mayu smiled. "Don't worry about it. I once knew this person, and it took them an hour to do it." Kagome giggled nervously.  
  
"Really." Kagome smiled, relaxed. I'm just going to take some tests on you for a little while. It shouldn't take too long." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Ok." Mayu ducked down to where she had a little cupboard.  
  
"I really wish I had this stuff organized. It would make my life oh so much easier."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Why isn't it organized?" Mayu lifted her head out of the cupboard banging it in the process.  
  
"Because," she said rubbing her head where she hit it, "It really isn't that busy here, so it's not necessary to keep everything organized." Kagome nodded solemnly.  
  
"I see." Mayu sighed.  
  
"What I need is a good secretary. But they're so hard to come by these days. Everybody being lazy at home keeps people busy, and the good ones are already taken." Kagome smiled.  
  
"What about your secretary? I thought I just saw her..." Kagome leaned forward.  
  
"Whoa." Mayu said as she caught the younger girl. "I found it." Kagome smiled. "My secretary, her name is Nazuna by the way, is leaving. She is going on this trip to El Salvador and other third world countries. She's trying to improve their living conditions."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's a very worthy venture indeed, except she's the best secretary I've ever had." Nazuna, who had just entered the room to grab something decided to pitch in to the conversation.  
  
"She says that to all of her secretaries so they don't leave." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Nazuna," Mayu said, as she checked Kagome's heart beat, "You know too much."  
  
Nazuna grinned. "Oh do I now?"  
  
"Yes you do. You know me way to well." Mayu grinned.  
  
Nazuna glanced over at Kagome and mouthed the words "I told you so." Mayu looked at Nazuna, than at Kagome.  
  
"What did she say?" Kagome grinned.  
  
"Nothing." Mayu grinned.  
  
"On with the testing!"   
  
Kagome and her mother sat waiting for an hour, after Kagome had come out. They were waiting for the results and Kagome was really nervous. "Mom, what if the she says that I can't have the baby, or what if she says the baby is dead, or...."  
  
Caitriona clamped her hand over her daughter's mouth. "Stop with the or's and if's. When you do an sentence or phrase that starts with or, or if, I'm going to put my hand over your mouth." Kagome grinned. She was really lucky to have a mom like her's.  
  
"Ok." Kagome's mom smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Or's and if's are the most dangerous phrases in the English language."  
  
Kagome looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because they are the most dangerous."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so don't do them." Kagome grinned. "Thank you again."   
  
Doctor Mayu came out a couple minutes later. "Kagome," she said once she was within hearing distance, "I have your results. You have to promise me you won't do anything stupid now." Kagome nodded. She wanted this baby to survive. She wasn't or at least, she wasn't going to do anything on /I.  
  
"I promise." Mayu nodded.  
  
"Hello Caitriona." Kagome's mother nodded. "Kagome your results were very strange indeed. While you were in your coma, your body stopped everything. Literally."  
  
"What do you mean by everything?"  
  
"I mean everything, except your heart, but even that was extremely slow." Kagome looked confused but nodded. "Let me explain. When a body is in a coma, it's just their minds that halt or stop. Not the whole body. Kagome's whole body stopped. Her cells stopped growing, her hair didn't grow. Everything stopped. Because when a person is in a coma, their body is supposed to develop normally. For example, if someone was pregnant and they went into a coma, their baby would still develop, and grow." Kagome nodded.  
  
"So everything in my body stopped. But wouldn't the machines have picked up that I stopped breathing...?"  
  
"That's just it. They didn't. And you're alive. Kagome if you really want to know, you're a medical miracle."  
  
"But what about my baby?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"You're body at the moment is in rapid production," seeing the confused looks on their faces, Mayu tried to explain. "It means that everything in your body is growing rapidly to keep up with the times. So you'll develop really fast now. By sometime next week, you should look like you're six months pregnant. And if you don't...well than your body is on slow grow and it'll just be longer until you're baby develops. But Kagome, you're baby well more than likely by a premature baby." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Any advice?"  
  
Mayu nodded. "Take it easy. Don't stay up to late, don't stress yourself."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "Easy enough."  
  
Mayu grinned. "But will you be able to do it?"  
  
"Kagome looked offended. "Of course!"  
  
"We'll see." Mayu shook Kagome's hand. "If you need anything, just call. Your mom has my number." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Ok. Thank you Mayu."  
  
"No problem." Kagome grinned. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yes you will." Mayu said as she watched Kagome leave. Kagome and her mother got home at three o'clock, having gone out to shop for maternity clothes, and other things. "Kagome," Her mother called, "The phone is for you!"  
  
"Ok, I got it! Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"Hi InuYasha."  
  
"Kagome I was just wondering if you'd like to do something." Kagome thought about what Mayu had said and grinned.  
  
"I'd love to do something."  
  
"Ok, how about now? A walk. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok. Talk to you soon." Kagome hung up the phone than headed downstairs.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk with InuYasha mom, be back in a little while!" Kagome called.  
  
"Ok, but just remember what the doctor said!"  
  
"I will!"   
  
Kagome found InuYasha sitting on a bench in the park. "Hi Kagome."  
  
"Hi InuYasha what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
====================== YAY cliffie's! anyway, I'm sorry the story is going a little fast, but it's necessary. Hope you liked, mikotwin. 


	18. Lover's Conversation

Chapter 18: Lover's Conversation

-

"InuYasha," Kagome repeated, "What do you need to talk to me about?" InuYasha took a deep breath.

"Kagome I need you to listen closely." Kagome looked slightly impatient.

"Ok I will. But hurry. I need to tell you something too." InuYasha sighed.

"Actually lets keep walking. I brought some crackers and dried bread to feed to the ducks." Kagome sighed impatiently.

"Ok. But I want to feed the ducks too." InuYasha nodded. He thought about what he had in his pocket, and wondered what her answer would be.

They walked in silence for a little while when they came across the furious Sango and the unconscious Miroku.

"What happened Sango?" Kagome asked with a knowing grin.

"Well, we just passed by an underwear shop. Miroku saw some underwear that he thought would look good on him and so we went into the store. He went to go try it on and came out to _show_ me. Imagine that. He wanted to show me!" Sango shivered. "But that's not the worst of it. Guess what he was trying to show me?"

Kagome started laughing. "I don't know."

"He tried to show me him in a thong! And he went 'Well Sango how do I look?' And than he turned around! I went, 'Damn Miroku I don't want to see your ass! It's probably as white as the moon!' He laughed and said 'Do you want to check?' and I told him Hell no and whacked him over the head with a hanger." Sango took in a deep breath, and put her hands to her burning face. "That was so embarrassing!"

Kagome giggled and put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. "No doubt."

Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "You just remember that Kags." Sango thought about something she had been thinking about. "Kags, I need to talk to you privately." Sango pulled Kagome over to the other side of the walkway. "Kags do you know what an angelic miko is?"

"Yeah. Isn't that a female who has magical powers that are like a priestess'?"

Sango nodded. "Something like that. An Angelic Miko is a female who has very strong healing, enchanting, and midwife powers. They are usually extremely beautiful and are always happy. Or most of the time. They usually suffer terrible things in their lifetimes that just about kill them. Angelic Mikos are extremely rare, and appear only once every three thousand years. When they appear it means that something very huge is going to happen in the Universe. Angelic Mikos have a certain destiny, and if they don't fulfill their destinies the world dissolves into chaos." Kagome nodded.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Sango shook her head. She couldn't tell Kagome, it was forbidden. She had to figure it out on her own. She just hoped she figured it out soon. "Nothing. But is there something you would like to talk to me about?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked around. Seeing that InuYasha was still on the other side of the walkway she took a breath. "Yes there is." She took another breath, and started. "Sango I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh! I don't' want InuYasha to find out until I tell him!" Sango nodded.

"Whose baby?" Kagome took a breath.

"Hojo's."

"WHAT!"

"SHHHHH!" InuYasha looked over to where they were standing. He smiled at Kagome and she smiled back.

"Shouldn't you have been showing by now?" Sango asked, unable to believe this piece of news.

"I am." Sango looked closer at Kagome when she turned. There was a slight bulge in her belly.

"Oh, shit! You are!" Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, will you stand by me in my pregnancy, even if I am a cruel witch?" Sango nodded. It was impossible for Kagome to be mean, especially since she was an...

"Yes I will. Through thick and thin. Death and life." Kagome grinned.

"Thank you Sango. But please don't tell Miroku. I'll tell him myself."

"Ok, but when are you going to tell InuYasha?"

"When we get to the duck pond."

"And that will be....?"

"Soon."

"Don't keep it from him too long." Sango looked at her friend. InuYasha loved her so much. But did she love him...

"I won't. We're going to the duck pond as soon as we leave you." Sango grinned.

"In that case..." Sango grabbed the still semi-unconscious Miroku. "I'll be leaving you. Or I guess, we'll be leaving you." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Sango."

"Its no problem." Kagome walked back over to InuYasha and they waved to Sango and Miroku together.

"Lets get going." InuYasha said to the now quiet Kagome. Kagome let InuYasha steer her in the direction they were going. They walked in quiet silence. They reached the hill before the duck pond and Kagome gulped. She didn't want to tell InuYasha but she owed it to him...

-

Kouga sat on the couch in his living room. He was once again thinking about Kagome. He stared at the phone for what seemed like ever until he got the courage to call. Someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello."

Kouga gulped. "Hello. Is Kagome there?

"No she isn't. May I take a message?"

"Yes please. Can you ask her to call Kouga at 778-6119 when she gets back?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Kouga hung up the phone gently. 'Oh Kagome, I think I love... Hey wait, did I just think of Kagome and love...?' Kouga thought to himself. 'Yes I did, that means...Holy shit! I love Kagome! But how? I mean I've never talked to her for long or even looked at her...' Kouga blushed. He had been looking at her lately... Kouga shook his head. Whatever power Kikyou had, it wasn't as strong as Kagome's. He'd just have to get to know Kagome a little better, and maybe just maybe, he'd ask her to marry him.

Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the duck pond a couple minutes later. InuYasha gave Kagome a handful of bread and they silently fed the ducks.

"I need to..."

"I need to..." Kagome and InuYasha said in usion. InuYasha blushed. "You go first." Kagome breathed in deeply and began.

"InuYasha you have to promise not to hate me." InuYasha nodded. He couldn't hate Kagome if she were to kill him.

"I promise."

"Ok, well, uh, this is kind of hard to say." InuYasha silently fed the ducks, Kagome close beside him.

"Go on." Kagome swallowed. Why was this so difficult?

"InuYasha I'm, I'm, I'm... PREGNANT!" Kagome blurted out. InuYasha looked at her shocked. He realized why now she had made him promise not to hate her. But even if he hadn't made that promise he would still love her.

"With whose baby?" He whispered.

"Hojo's." InuYasha gasped and his amber eyes burned fiercely.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll get him..."

"InuYasha you have to promise me you won't go after him."

"But..."

"Promise!" InuYasha sighed.

"I promise." Kagome turned to him.

"Now what do you want to talk to me about?" InuYasha gulped. He looked into Kagome's eyes and got down on one knee. Kagome breathed in sharply. He couldn't be. No he wasn't...

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

==========-

YAY! Another cliffie!


	19. Surprising Reasons

Author's Note: Don't you just hate cliffie's? And uh, you might hate me after this chapter but just remember that it's just a story, and my stories are full of twists.

Chapter 19: Surprising Reasons

"No."

"What?" InuYasha asked, astonished. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry Inu. I just can't marry you." InuYasha's mouth dropped open.

"Why?" Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"For two reasons. One: I've had terrible things done to me, and I am now a nothing. And worst of all I'm pregnant-"

"SO! I still love you Kagome! I always will."

"With my ex-boyfriend's baby. Second of all, I just don't like you that way..." Kagome continued not ever noticing she was interrupted.

"But Kagome, I love you!" Kagome looked at InuYasha sadly.

"What is love InuYasha? What is it please tell me. Clear this matter up for me." Kagome asked angrily. "Is love being abused by your boyfriend? Is love being raped by your ex-boyfriend? Is love having a baby because you were raped? No it isn't. Love doesn't exist InuYasha. It is nothing. It is absolutely nothing." Kagome asked crying.

InuYasha looked at the girl he loved. "Love does exist Kagome. You just have to find it." InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome.

"No get away from me!" InuYasha felt Kagome's hands on his chest pushing him away, and his heart shattered.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kagome." InuYasha turned on his heel and walked away. Kagome stood watching him walk away, and feeling like she had just made a huge mistake...

Kagome arrived a few minutes after her crushing conversation with InuYasha. "Mom I'm home!" Kagome walked into the kitchen and went over to the table. There was a note on the table. It read,

**Kagome, **

**Kouga called, He wants you to call him back. His number is 778-6119. I'll be home soon. Just went for some groceries.  
Love, Mom  
**Kagome read the note one more time. Kouga wanted her to call him? She hadn't talked to him for practically the whole year. Kagome sighed. He probably just wanted to talk to her about Kikyou. Kagome walked over to the phone and picked it up. Was that really what he wanted to talk to her about...?

Kagome walked over to the phone with the note on her hand. She punched in the numbers and waited for somebody to pick up. "Hello?" a male voice on the other line asked.

"Hello this is Kagome Higurashi. Is Kouga there...?"

"This is Kouga."

"Hi. You called here and left a message for me to call you back. Is there something I can help you with??" Kagome asked.

Kouga grinned at his end of the line. "Yes, would you like to do something?"

Kagome shook her head in astonishment. "Why, and what."

"Well, I just wanted to do something with you-"'Well these are strange reasons thought Kagome. "And a movie."

"Are you asking me out?" Kouga blushed.

"Well, uh, yes. I am." Kagome grinned.

"There's probably something you should know before I say yes."

"Like...."

"I'm pregnant."

"So. What's your point?" Kagome shook her head in astonishment.

"No point. I just thought you should know."

"So is that a yes?" Kouga asked anxiously.

"I guess so. Just let me get changed. Oh, and are you picking me up? Or do I need my own ride?"

Kouga looked at the clock. "I'll pick you up in half an hour."

"Ok, see you then." Kagome looked at the clock. 'He accepts me so readily...'

InuYasha arrived home and went straight up to his room. His mother, having seen him come in, came up to see what was wrong. "Inu-" his mother started.

"Don't call me that!"

"InuYasha what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Nothing."

"Something is." Aikaterine stated.

"Nothing is!"

"Well I'm coming in."

"Whatever." Aikaterine opened the door to see InuYasha on his bed, face buried in the pillows. A ring box was open on the nightstand beside his bed and a silver gold band encrusted with black stones, amethysts and an orange jewel. Aikaterine gasped. It was beautiful.

"Who...."

"It was for Kagome. I asked her to marry me." Aikaterine's heart swelled with pride.

"What did she say?"

"No."

"Oh." Aikaterine walked over to InuYasha and sat by his bed, rubbing his back.

"I loved her so much," InuYasha sobbed into his pillow. "Sorry I still love her so much."

"Oh." Aikaterine said.

"If I didn't love her as much as I did, I wouldn't really care. But I love her so much! And I was so sure she loved me! I mean, look at what she gave me for Christmas." InuYasha sat up, and opened the drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a book. He handed it to his mom.

Aikaterine, flipped through, stopping at the first picture. She smiled and looked at her son. He had a slight blush, and she smiled again. "So InuYasha if you love her, win her back." InuYasha looked at his mom.

"She doesn't believe in love."

"I'm not surprised." Aikaterine saw her son's depressed look and felt a tad bit guilty. "That doesn't mean you can't try." InuYasha looked up.

"You're right! I can try!" InuYasha grabbed the beautiful ring and put it in his dresser. "Thanks mom." InuYasha kissed his mother on the cheek and raced downstairs. At the door he yelled goodbye, and was gone.

InuYasha walked down the street to where Kagome was. He wanted to apologize, but knew he had nothing to apologize for. He reached Kagome's house, and was about to cross the street when he saw someone's car pull up. He saw Kagome come out of the house dressed in jeans and a nice t-shirt, and get into the car.

"Well Kagome," InuYasha heard through the window and knew it was Kouga, "What movie do you want to go see?" InuYasha felt his heart shatter for the second time that day, and knew why Kagome said no.

Kagome and Kouga drove in quiet silence. Kagome drifted off into her dream world and thought about earlier today. 'InuYasha asked me to marry him. I said no. But why did I say no...?' Kagome shook her head. It wasn't Kouga that's for sure. And she didn't love him, did she? Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked anxiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kagome looked back and saw a fleck of silver...

==================================

told you, you might hate me.


	20. Dates, Angels and the Future

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys don't hate me. Anyway, I don't own InuYasha and if I did I wouldn't be writing this fan fic. Hope you enjoy. And as another note, this fic is coming to an end. But as said, there will be a sequel, so watch for it.

Dates, Angels, and the Future

Kagome took another quick glance back. 'Was that, InuYasha...' Kagome thought. It was! Kagome shot around and faced the front. 'Why had InuYasha come to her house? Why?'

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong at all." Kouga smiled.

"That's good. I was worried for a second." Kagome smiled.

"So what movie are we going to?"

Kouga and Kagome stood in front of the theatre looking at the movies. "Hmm, The Princess Diaries, Royal Engagement looks good. Uh...."Kagome trailed off and looked at Kouga. He was looking back at her, a strange look in his eyes.

"Lets go to Princess Diaries." Kagome said. "I'll get the tickets." Kagome rushed away, fearing the look Kouga had in his eyes.

Kouga watched her leave and wondered what was wrong...

Kouga and Kagome stood in the fresh night air. "That was such a good movie!" Kagome said laughing. (I haven't seen the movie so I can't describe it)

Kouga smiled. "You're right it was a good movie considering it was a chick flick." Kagome gave him a slight punch on the arm.

"Aren't you nice."

"I am though." Kouga walked up to Kagome and pulled her close to him. He leaned in close,

"Kouga look over there!" Kouga turned his head.

"I don't see anything." He turned back, and Kagome was gone.

"That's because right now I'm here." Kagome said grinning.

"Why aren't you the sly little devil." Kagome smiled.

"Only you think so." Kagome said laughing. "But could you take me home? It's getting late I don't want my mother to worry." Kouga nodded. Why had she done that?

The drive home was as silent as the ride there, except that there was no tension on the ride there. Kouga turned his head and looked at her. It seemed that she didn't want to get close to anyone. "Kagome is something-"

"Oh, look! There's an owl!" Kagome said, pointing to a spot.

"What where?" He said looking futilely but not seeing it. "Hey wait, there are no owls where we live!" Kagome laughed.

"You're so gullible Kouga." Kagome said smiling.

Kouga tried to be mad at her but found he couldn't. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be mad at this girl? What enchantment does she have on me? Kouga sighed. This was not normal for him.

Kagome sighed and stared out her window. Why was she so afraid? And what was she so afraid of?

Sango looked out the window at the moonlit night. It was so beautiful. Sango looked at the picture of her friends on the desk. Poor Kagome. Not knowing why she had to go through with this and not knowing what was going to happen. Sango sighed. "Poor Kagome."

The angel looked around. He loved it here. But that girl...she was...very, very important. But he loved her. "Darn her and her powers!" The angel sighed. This girl was different from the last one...

Kouga and Kagome arrived at Kagome's house about five minutes later. "Well Kagome," he said leaning in close to her.

"Kouga look there's a giant squirrel attacking that house!" Kouga's head shot around.

'Whoa. That was a close one.' Kagome thought. Kouga looked back hearing a door shut, and saw that Kagome was waving from the front door. "Damn it all. I really have to stop falling for that." He grumbled as he started the car. He looked back at the house one more time, checking to see if there actually was a squirrel. "How did she make me so gullible?"

Kagome smiled and waved from her front door seeing the frustrated look on his face. "See you later Kouga!"

Kagome walked into the house, and put away her jacket. "Mom I'm home!" Caitriona peeked her head out the window. "Do you have any pickled asparagus with tiger ice cream, mom? I have this really weird craving for it...."

"The ice cream is in the freezer and the asparagus is in the fridge. Help yourself." Caitriona said having took a chance on that craving.

"Thanks mom." Kagome grabbed the stuff and a spoon. "I'm going to go sit outside."

Kagome stared up at the moon, a strange feeling coming over her. Kagome's eyes went blank. "The time has come," a voice whispered. "We must lead you in the direction of your powers. You will notice changes, but do not worry. Life shall come." Kagome blinked and found herself looking at the moon once more.

"Who was that?"

Caitriona watched as her young daughter dumped the pickled asparagus on the ice cream. She heard the sigh of delight, than watched as her daughter stared at the sky. "Caitriona, you have taken good care of her thank you." Caitriona nodded.

"She has grown up beautifully! But I do not want to give her up yet."

A soft voice spoke in her ear. "It is not time to give her up. But soon, soon she needs to know the truth..." Caitriona nodded.

"Yes Mi'Lady." Caitriona bowed and she saw Kagome take another bite of her sundae. "I'm sorry Kagome."

InuYasha sighed and resumed his walk home. He had stopped in a café to get a cup of coffee and cry over his love, and love life. "Why didn't she just tell me the truth?" InuYasha moaned. "I think I would've understood."

"She did tell you the truth." A soft voice whispered behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked InuYasha, frightened.

"InuYasha, you know what I am but do you know who I am?" Said a soft voice from behind him. InuYasha whipped around.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? How do you know my name?"

"InuYasha, it is ok. Just listen." A girl stepped out of the shadows.

"...!"

To be continued


	21. A Lover's Future Role

Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait! But before I let you go to the new chapter... I just want to thank Sabster for helping! Um... Oh yes... I actually have about three or four new stories bubbling up, except I have to wait! So I'll get those summaries up soon. Anyway... Here's the story! I hope you enjoy!

A Lover's Future Role

---

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" InuYasha screamed at the girl, a look of fear, confusion, pain and surprise on his handsome features.

The girl laughed, a twinkling sound that calmed him. "Wrong answer. Guess again."

The girl stepped further out of the shadows, InuYasha's eyes widening. "Kikyou?"

"No I am not Kikyou, but if she had passed one more test I could have been her." The girl paused. "Guess again."

InuYasha looked frustrated and confused. "I don't know!"

The female walked up to him, her frail and translucent body, sprouting huge black and silver wings. "InuYasha, I love you..." The girl said as she stared into his eyes, her purple-silver ones reflecting the moonlight.

"KAGOME!" The girl laughed.

"Oh so close. But since I know you won't get any farther, I may as well introduce myself."

InuYasha's jaw dropped. "You are identical to Kagome except for your eyes and wings..."

"Actually I am identical to Kagome. Her eyes are purple-silver and she does have black and silver wings."

"WHAT! KAGOME DOES NOT HAVE WINGS!" The Kagome-look-a-like ruffled her wings.

"Well, actually she does. But, she doesn't know it yet." InuYasha stared at this girl shock in his eyes.

"Wha..."

"First let me introduce myself. I am Amaya," said the girl cutting off InuYasha.

"Who?" InuYasha asked, his amber eyes confused.

Amaya sighed. "I said I am Amaya. Now can you please stop asking silly questions? We have a lot to cover, and in very little time."

InuYasha reeled back in shock at this unexpected outburst. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, but I don't like silly questions when I have a lot to do." InuYasha nodded. "You can talk you know." InuYasha nodded.

"So, uh, why do you look like Kagome?"

Amaya sighed. "That," Amaya said pausing, "is a silly question."

InuYasha's head fell. "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry."

"Sorry."

"DON'T SAY SORRY!"

"Sorry." Amaya sighed heavily, and rubbed her temples.

"If we are going to get along, you HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! So please don't say sorry." InuYasha nodded and Amaya's eye twitched. "Anyway..." InuYasha nodded again.

"Don't do that either." InuYasha nodded.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Amaya yelled, clearly frustrated that no matter what she said, this person wouldn't listen to her.

"Um, Ok."

"Thank you." Amaya's wings fluttered and a slight breeze came up out of nowhere. "Come on. As said before, we have a lot to cover and very little time to cover it. I'll explain on the way there." 'That is if I actually do get around to telling you.' InuYasha nodded.

"What did I say?" Amaya asked.

"Sorry." Amaya sighed. This was going to be along night, a really long night.

"Grab my hand." Amaya said as she held out her translucent hand.

"What? Why?"

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which do you prefer?"

"What is the hard way?"

Amaya sighed. "The hard way is me kissing you, so that you can fly."

"Lets try the hard way." Amaya sighed when Kagome found out she was not going to be happy.

"Fine whatever, but when Kagome finds out, you are taking all of the blame, not me." InuYasha nodded. "Ok than." Amaya leaned up putting her translucent hands on InuYasha's broad shoulders. She leaned in slowly and kissed his lips softly.

InuYasha closed his eyes. He soon felt light and floaty and when he opened them again he was translucent and floating. "Come on!"

"Ok." InuYasha closed his eyes and concentrated on going up.

--

InuYasha opened his eyes, he was up in the air above Tokyo at least, and that's where he thought he was. "Um, where are we?" Amaya sighed.

"We are in the air above Tokyo, about... three years into the future."

"Ok." Said InuYasha, the information not registering. "WHAT!"

Amaya sighed and her head drooped. She really didn't know why Kagome put up with this guy. "We –are-three-years-into-the-future." Amaya said slowly. "Slow enough for you?"

InuYasha glared at her. "Yes."

Amaya grinned mischievously, "Look below us. Who do you see?" InuYasha did as he was told and looked down.

"WHAT! No. It couldn't be... could it?" InuYasha asked as he raised his head to look at Amaya.

"Yes, it's her."

InuYasha looked down once more and his eyes softened with love. "Kagome."

"Lets go down."

"Ok."

InuYasha and Amaya floated gently downwards, her huge wings sweeping through the air. They landed softly, and watched as an older, younger, yet still beautiful, Kagome entered a tall work building.

--

Kagome walked up to the clerk at the nearest desk. "Hey Sango. Is Miroku here?" InuYasha stared. That was Sango? She looked...older.

"Yes he's upstairs. But Kagome, How are you? How is the family?" Kagome smiled.

"They're good. Hataru is growing up beautifully and," Kagome patted her stomach, "Another one is on the way."

Sango smiled. "Good to hear Kagome." InuYasha walked up to Kagome. She still looked as if she were seventeen years old.

"Why does she look so young Amaya?" InuYasha asked.

"She's an Angelic Miko. When she turned seventeen her body stopped growing. She won't die for another three thousand years." InuYasha's jaw dropped.

"Three thousand years?"

"Yeah, more or less." InuYasha shook his head. He'd be alive for about 1/8 of her life.

"That's along time." InuYasha commented. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I suppose I should explain a little of it too you..." InuYasha nodded. "DON'T NOD!"

"Fine ok."

"Good. Now, this is some well, interesting information. So it might take awhile to get used to." 'Or not.'

"Ok." Amaya sighed. The ok was starting to get annoying.

"Hmm... how to start..." Amaya said tapping her head in thought. "Ah, I know. InuYasha, You know how you asked how I knew Kagome or whatever?"

"Yes... "

"Well, I'm Kagome's alter ego."

"WHAT!"

"And you're right. Kagome didn't use to have wings. Well actually she did, but that's a different story. Her body has just matured into her wings. She won't be able to use them for awhile yet..."

"WHAT!"

"And Kagome, well every now and than, have certainly personality changes like one minute she'll be easy going and than she'll be me, or I'll be her... or something like that."

"WHAT!"

"You heard what I said. Kagome will have personality changes, her wings will start showing, like feathers falling from the sky... her powers will develop, I'm telling you all of this because you'll remember about five percent of this once I'm done with you..."

"WHAT!"

"Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that stuff."

InuYasha sighed. "Forgetting the other stuff...what do you mean you're Kagome's alter ego, or alias or whatever."

"See told you... Um well when I say I'm Kagome's alter ego, I mean I'm her alter ego. I help her when she needs help or I just want to come out."

InuYasha shook his head. "This has to be a dream. I'll wake up and I'll be in bed."

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"I'm leaving." Amaya stomped away. 'God he's annoying.'

"Hey! You can't leave without me!" Amaya turned on her heel.

"THAN HURRY UP!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"I AM NOT!" Amaya turned back on her heel and marched away. "I'm Leaving. Good bye."

"Damn evil alter egos."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Good."

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

"Whatever."

"GET YOU'RE OWN RIDE BACK!"

"Hey! Wait! I'm, uh, SORRY!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

--

InuYasha and a grumbling Amaya stood in front of a medium sized house about an hour later.

"Where the hell are we?" InuYasha asked, still irritated with Amaya.

"Don't say that word."

"What word?"

"You know exactly what word."

"No I don't."

"You know," Amaya's voice decreased, "hell." A bolt of lightning shattered across the sky. "I SAID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"So is there a god?"

"No." Another bolt of lightning shattered across the sky. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Amaya looked at InuYasha. "There isn't. He is actually God's son. He just thinks he's God, because his father's on leave for awhile."

"So where are we again?"

"I haven't told you yet."

"Oh, I knew that."

"You should."

"Don't make it seem like I'm dumb."

"Why you are." Amaya grinned. "I'm sorry. You're nice, and ok I guess."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know." InuYasha sighed.

"Lets get go-"

The building in front of InuYasha shifted.

"Oh darn. I hate it when this happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Time is shifting. We have to go back or we'll be eternally trapped in time."

"WHAT!" Amaya sighed and grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"We're leaving."

"But no..."

"You'll just have to wait for the future like the rest of us."

"You're a jerk."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Do you want me to leave you here?"

"No."

"Tan please BEQUIET!"

"Fine."

--

InuYasha and Amaya arrived back in InuYasha's time arguing. "That would have been fun if you had listened to me!" She yelled at him.

"I guess."

"You jerk."

"Whatever." Amaya sighed. She would get him for being a dumb butt. She hadn't covered half of what she was supposed to.

"Well I have to go! Kagome is calling!" Amaya said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine. Whatever I don't-"Amaya leaned in and kissed him.

"Have to get my gift back and your memory." Amaya said as her wings became normal.

InuYasha shook his head. "Hey watch where you're going pal." A girl that looked similar to Kagome said.

"Uh, sorry." InuYasha shook his head. "He must have drunken too much coffee.

--

Kagome looked back at the moon. "Who was that...?"

--

Kouga sat by his phone hoping Kagome would call...

--

Caitriona watched her daughter wistfully, not wanting to ruin her life. But she had to be told...

--

A dark figure stood in the shadows. "I'll be coming soon Kagome. I promise you."

-

To be continued


	22. Kagome's New Baby

Hello everyone! –Sniffles- I'm sad to say, Reality of Life is well, over! ï â Anyway I hope you liked Reality of Life! And please read and review! Your opinions are always appreciated!

Kagome's New Baby

---

.: A week Later:.

Kagome woke up that morning with a huge headache. She was slightly dizzy and when she looked down her belly was bulging. "Oh God."

'Kagome. Kagome. KAGOME!' Kagome looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. 'Meh. I tried.'

Kagome collapsed, a loud thud that brought Souta from his room. "MOM!"

--

Caitriona raced up the stairs hearing Souta's frantic yell. "MOM! KAGOME COLLAPSED! SHE JUST DID! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Caitriona walked over to Souta and pulled him into her arms. "Its ok Souta. She just fainted."

Souta pulled from his mother's arms, and looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to Kagome."

"Yes I'm sure. Now go get a damp, cold cloth." Souta nodded, leaving his mother with his pregnant sister.

--

Caitriona grabbed some blankets and pillows from Kagome's bed knowing she wouldn't be able to get her up onto her bed. She laid them down neatly so they supported her lower back and head.

"Mom I have the cloth." Caitriona sighed in relief.

"Thank you Souta." Souta handed the cloth to his mother and looked at her.

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes Souta. She'll be fine. She's just getting closer to her time." Souta nodded, blushing. "How about you go get some of Kagome's asparagus and tiger ice cream for when she wakes up?"

"Ok." Souta said, grateful to have a task that would get him out of the room. Caitriona sighed. Souta was still way to young for this stuff.

"Caitriona," Kagome said in Amaya's voice, "You need to tell her soon."

"What? Who are you? I know you aren't Kagome."

Amaya laughed. "You're right. I'm not Kagome."

"Well, than who are you?"

"I am Amaya, and as you know, Kagome's alter ego."

"WHAT! Already?"

"Yes already. Which is why you have to tell her soon! She's already completed four tests!"

"I know!" Caitriona yelled. "But I don't want to ruin her life"

"You'll ruin her life if you don't tell her!" Amaya hissed.

Caitriona's eyes grew dark, and her voice changed. "Amaya mind your own business! I haven't told her yet, so just leave me alone! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Amaya flinched at the power in her voice and now dark eyes.

"Yes, Calestia." Amaya stood up and bowed. "But do not come out again. You know you could get in trouble from God."

Calestia laughed. "The son is not yet strong enough. He is also vain. But leave me alone. I appreciate my peaceful living."

Amaya laughed. "Kagome is as powerful as you are Calestia so don't be so arrogant." Calestia's eyes darkened.

"She may be, but she does not know how to use her powers yet." Amaya smirked.

"You may be important in the upper world Calestia, but Kagome will be ten times more important and you know it."

"Don't test yourself Amaya, Kagome may be powerful, but you are only a lesser angel. So becareful." A knock sounded on the door, and Caitriona's eyes faded into the usual colour. Kagome slumped backwards into her blankets.

"Mom? Can I come in?" Caitriona looked over at her son. "Yes. Come in. And I think Kagome is awake as well."

As if on que, Kagome's eyelids fluttered and opened. "Wha-What happened?"

"You fainted Kagome."

"I di- AHHHH!" Kagome screamed her body convulsing in pain as a wet spot appeared on the blanket.

"Oh FREAK!" Souta yelled, dropping the asparagus and tiger ice cream.

"Caitriona sighed. "Kagome, I think your water just broke."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, It just broke."

--

Kagome, Souta, and Caitriona arrived in the hospital about an hour later after getting the suitcases packed, Kagome in the car, Souta to stop running around in panic, and The traffic moving.

"Souta," Caitriona panted after Kagome was checked in, "You'd better not do that when you're wife or girlfriend has a baby."

Souta gave a lop-sided grin and blushed. "UmmâI'll try not to."

-FlashBack-

"MOM! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME!?" Souta screamed, his hands on his head ready to pull out his dark locks.

"Her water broke."

"WHAT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"Souta, Kagome is not going to die."

"KAGOME IS GOING TO DIEEEE!" Souta screamed as he ran around the house, looking for the cordless phone.

"Souta." Caitriona said as she caught his head in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Kagome is not going to die. She is just going to give birth. So go pack an overnight bag if you want to stay the night with us, as it looks like Kagome might be in the hospital for awhile."

Souta took a deep breath. "Ok."

-End of FlashBack-

--

Caitriona sighed. She already disliked the phoning of all of the friends and relatives and she hadn't even called anyone yet. She sighed once again and picked up the phone to call the first name on the list. InuYasha.

--

InuYasha sighed and stretched out on the couch. He had a free evening, a free evening to think of a plan to win his beloved Kagome back. "Kagome I love you why can't you just see that"

BRING, BRING

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be." InuYasha reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, InuYasha?"

"Hai, this is him."

"Oh good. I just called to tell you Kagome is in the hospital giving birth."

"WHAT!"

Caitriona sighed, "See you in five minutes InuYasha." She sighed knowing that InuYasha had already hung up.

--

A full hour later, the waiting room was packed. Friends, family, teachers, little kids, and news reporters had all gathered to wait for Kagome to give birth.

Caitriona came out of Kagome's room to see all of these people and she sighed. "Hello everyone! Kagome has just started her labour and it should be a little while before she gives birth. So everyone who is not close to Kagome, leave."

"NO! Higurashi is the best drama story we've had in along time!" Caitriona's eyes flashed dark and she walked over to the reporter that had said that.

"Leave now, I'll call you when the baby is born." The reporter stepped back.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi." The reporter turned and ran. Later stories would say, 'Don't mess with the mom.'

--

InuYasha walked into Kagome's room, shortly after everyone had been thrown out of the waiting room. "Hey Kagome. How are you?"

Kagome grinned. "I'm fine actually. With just a litt-"Kagome winced as a contraction made its way through her body. "le bit of pain."

InuYasha smiled. "Kagome you always were the brave one. I would cry when I got a little cut and you would come over and go 'Do you want me to kiss it better?' When you had a cut that was ten times worse, or your arm was broken. And I would tell you 'Yes please.' And you would." Kagome looked up at InuYasha, her eyes glazed over with pain.

"Whatever InuYasha."

"No seriously." InuYasha grinned. "But I would get into fights over you all of the time. Some guy would call you a tramp and I'd punch him out."

Kagome laughed. "I remember that. I told you not to but you did anyway."

"Yeahâthose were good times."

"They were." An awkward silence descended over the two. It was an unnatural quiet, a silence that was unbearable when left for a little while.

"Well, I'm going to send Kouga inâseen as how he's here." Kagome nodded, a confused look in her eyes.

"Fine." Amaya said as she took control over Kagome's body. "Send him in." InuYasha nodded and Amaya felt her eyebrow twitch. That guy would never learn.

--

InuYasha walked up to Kouga. "You can go in, but you aggravate Kagome, and I will not be happy." Kouga nodded.

"Whatever InuYasha." Kouga stood up and gave InuYasha a quick glare, than walked into Kagome's room.

--

"Hey Kags."

"Hello Kouga."

"I was wondering how you were, so I decided to stop by."

"Well isn't that just kind of you." Amaya said, not sure how Kagome liked this guy either.

Kouga laughed nervously. "Well, uh"

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as a contraction seized her body, bringing the doctors rushing into her room. Kouga ran over to the side of the bed and took Kagome's hand in his.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed again. Amaya watched from Kagome's eyes feeling the pain, but not feeling it.

The doctor who had been in a nearby room came in. "From her screams, it seems as if she's just had two contractions." Kouga nodded.

"I think so."

The doctor came over and checked Kagome's monitors. "Not yet Kagome my dear, but it does seem to want to be out."

Kagome turned her head and glared at the doctor. "Not funny."

"Not to you Kagome." Kagome screamed again.

"Get your ass," Amaya winced. She'd have to work on that. "Back here and check my monitors. This damn baby," Amaya winced again. "Wants out now." The doctor grinned mischievously, but went over anyway.

"Holy crap! You're right. That baby wants out now. Dr. MAYU!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed as her body convulsed.

Kouga watched as Kagome squished his hand in pain. He felt like screaming himself.  
  
"Push Kagome!"

"I AM PUSHING!" Kagome screamed.

-CRACK-

"Oh God. That hurt." Kagome looked over at Kouga and released his hand.  
  
"Sorry Kouga." Kouga grinned.

"Its ok Kagome." Kagome screamed. Kouga seeing the pain Kagome was in decided that this would the best time he'd ever get. "Kagome I know we don't know each other very well, and that you maybe don't like me that much, but I want to know."

"KNNNOOOWW WHAT!" Kagome screeched out in pain as the doctors told her to give another push.

"Wouldyoumarryme?"

"WHAT!"

Kouga took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"FINE SURE WHATEVVVEEEEERRR." Kagome screamed as the baby finally entered the world, after about four hours of labour.

Kouga looked at Kagome in shock. He had expected her to say no. "Do you mean it?"

Kagome turned her head towards the man of the hand she had just about broken, her face lined and streaked with sweat. "Yes I mean it."

Kouga smiled and pushed the stray hair out of Kagome's face. "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Well, It was no problem ya'know." Amaya said, taking over sensing that Kagome was tired.

A sudden knock sounded on the door and Kouga got up to go get it. He opened the door to see a scared looking InuYasha. "Kagome are you ok!" He asked anxiously.

"Yes she is. She had a baby girl." The doctor said from the back of the room, where he had been cleaning that baby.

The doctor walked over to Kagome and set the baby in her arms. "Congratulations Kagome."

"Thank you Mayu."

Mayu bowed. "Anytime Kagome."

Kouga turned back to InuYasha. "Kagome and I are engaged."

"What?"

"Kagome and I are engaged."

InuYasha watched as the room became blurry and faded into darkness.

--

InuYasha woke up to find his friends and mother staring anxiously at him. "InuYasha are you ok?"

InuYasha bolted up. "Is Kagome really engaged to Kouga?"

Kagome who had been sitting nearby in a wheelchair, decided to answer. "Yes I am." InuYasha stared at her, pain in his striking amber eyes.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. But I love him" With those four words InuYasha once again faded into darkness.

--

.: A Week Later:.

InuYasha and Kagome stood at the pond about a week after Kagome had gotten out of the hospital. Kagome had, had a baby girl, and she looked a lot like her mother. InuYasha, on the other hand, had been packing. He was moving back to Northern Japan. "So, Kagome what did you name your baby girl?"

Kagome gave a quick glance at InuYasha, than scattered some breadcrumbs to the ducks. "We named her"

"We?" InuYasha asked, his voice bitter, and sad.

"My mom and I InuYasha. It wasn't Kouga's baby to name." InuYasha glanced at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome threw some more crumbs to the duck, not looking at InuYasha. "Why are we here InuYasha?"

"Kagome, I need to tell you something." InuYasha said, his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him.

"What?"

"I'm moving Kagome. There is nothing here for me. If you want I'll stay for the wedding, butâ I don't want to stay. I'll come say hi to your baby, but other than that unless" InuYasha leaned down capturing Kagome's lips in a kiss. Kagome moved to deepen the kiss, when a picture of Kouga flashed through her head.

"No InuYasha. I love Kouga." InuYasha nodded, his amber eyes full of pain.

"Kagome, I just want to you to know something. I love you and I always will. No matter what" InuYasha choked out. "You do to me. Kagome you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Nothing will change that. ButâI want to know something Kagome."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, her now purple silver eyes, flashing with pain. "Anything."

CRASH

A bolt of lightning flew from the sky followed by a crash of thunder. A drizzle started to fall. "Kagome do you love me?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, his face illuminated by a flash of lightning. Flashes of everything they had been through went through her mind.

-FlashBack-

InuYasha stood out side in the rain, glaring at a boy who dare call Kagome a name. "You dare call Kagome a tramp! You bastard!"

--

InuYasha looking worriedly at Kagome after she fell off of her bike"Kagome are you ok? You're bleeding"

--

InuYasha, tears streaming down his face as he watched Kagome leave his life. "KAGOME!"

--

InuYasha defending her the first day of grade 12, when she didn't even know who he wasâ "Kikyou, you are a selfish, little preppy bitch whore, and if I ever, and I mean EVER see you picking on any body that I know and is my friend I will personally lower you're coffin into the ground."

--

InuYasha rescuing her the day Hojo beat herâ "Kagome! Please Kagome! Why didn't you tell me!?"

--

InuYasha's face when he had given him her giftâ "Thank you Kagome. This is better than any store bought present"

--

InuYasha, the delight on his face when she had woken up from her coma. "KAGOME!"

--

InuYasha when the day of his proposalâ "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

--

InuYasha the despair on his face when he had learned she was marrying Kougaâ "Kagome are you really marrying Kouga?"

--

InuYasha right now, the lighting illuminating his face, the rain, a steady down pour, making him look like he was crying. "Kagome do you love me?"

-End of FlashBack-

"No InuYasha, I don't love you." Kagome said, real tears falling down her face.

"I see." InuYasha glanced at her one more time. "Good-Bye Kagome." He turned and ran, not noticing he was drenched from the rain.

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, falling to her knees, the rain pouring down her body, "I named my daughter Sora" Kagome collapsed, in the dark day, rain pouring down her overwhelmed body.

"I'm sorry"

THE END!

-

I just want to thank all of you for your reviews and opinions! And I want to say, There will be a sequel, but I'm not sure when it is going upâ anyway, I hoped you liked Reality Of Life, And I hope you review! Thanks! Mikotwin, or K


End file.
